Pensamentos Errantes
by Marilia.g
Summary: One shots aleatórios. Divirtam-se!
1. Chapter 1

CAPÍTULO 1 – CASQUINHA DE LIMÃO

Era um dia de verão qualquer, em uma cidade qualquer do Japão, em um aleatório recanto arborizado que atraía turistas idosos buscando sossego ou jovens ecoturistas atrás de unir o contato com a natureza a um pouco de adrenalina.

Naquele dia, contudo, havia algo diferente na paisagem: veículos, entre furgões, trailers e ônibus, ocupavam o estacionamento da estalagem e um ir e vir frenético se somava ao tradicional som da natureza.

Uma gravação estava em andamento.

Encerrada a cena do dia, Ren suspirou imperceptivelmente. O dia estava quente, mais quente que o normal, e aquela tomada havia demorado mais do que o necessário graças aos deslizes da atriz com quem ele contracenava, mais preocupada em admira-lo do que em fazer o trabalho para o qual ela estava sendo paga.

Não que Ren estivesse pensando tais coisas. Para ele, era sempre uma questão de "bom profissional" e "mau profissional", e o mau poderia ser ensinado a ser bom. Por algum motivo, ele achava que tinha por obrigação ensinar os maus profissionais como serem bons profissionais, cacoete que ele não lembrava como ou quando havia adquirido, mas que para um seleto grupo de pessoas era óbvio que se devia a uma certa kouhai, que fazia questão de sempre o elogiar como um excelente senpai.

Ou, como Lory gostava de caçoar, Ren era um perfeito "cão de Pavlov", cumprindo inconscientemente o que Kyoko o condicionou a fazer com alguns poucos elogios.

Praticamente engolindo de uma só vez toda a água da garrafa que Yashiro lhe entregou, ele procurou por Kyoko com o olhar. Era estranho que ela não o estivesse observando, já que ela dificilmente perdia a oportunidade de aprender algo com a atuação dele, mas não a encontrou em parte alguma. Yashiro, deduzindo que Ren estivesse intrigado com a ausência de Kyoko, comentou que ela murmurou algo como "imperdoável" e "falta de profissionalismo" antes de partir dali, caminhando em direção à estalagem como se o chão que ela pisava fosse seu inimigo número um.

Sorrindo ao imaginar a cena, Ren verificou com o diretor quando ele seria novamente necessário no set, agradecendo a sua boa sorte por poder contar com um intervalo de uma hora. Sem perder tempo, retornou à estalagem ignorando o irritante agente, afinal, após dois anos aturando os chiliques de Yashiro ele já não se incomodava mais.

Perguntando por Kyoko, ele soube por funcionários que ela atravessou a recepção com uma expressão furiosa, seguiu em direção ao restaurante e, de lá, saiu pela enorme porta que dava acesso à parte posterior do bosque.

Tão típico dela, procurar refúgio às margens de um riacho...

Ren riu consigo mesmo pensando sobre como a surpreenderia. Deveria se inclinar silenciosamente atrás dela e soprar-lhe em um ouvido? Ou deveria permanecer atrás da árvore em que ele estava e falar com ela como se ele fosse um espírito da floresta?

Aproximando-se sorrateiramente usando as árvores como esconderijo e o som do riacho para encobrir o som de seus passos, Ren foi bem-sucedido em se posicionar atrás da árvore na qual ela estava encostada, distraidamente lendo um livro. Inclinou-se, preparado para pregar uma peça como se tivesse novamente dez anos e... congelou.

Engoliu uma, duas vezes. Era um homem adulto, mas descobriu naquele momento, pela primeira vez na vida, que ele queria muito uma casquinha de sorvete.

Não qualquer casquinha de sorvete: uma de limão.

Não qualquer casquinha de sorvete de limão: _aquela_ que Kyoko tão distraidamente lambia.

A ponta rosada da língua se projetava sobre o doce e os olhos de Ren acompanhavam, hipnotizados. De baixo... para cima. De baixo... para cima. De baixo... para cima. Às vezes, gulosa, ela abria mais a boca e quase metade do sorvete desaparecia dentro dela, reaparecendo segundos depois um pouco menor. Então, ela voltava a lamber: de baixo... para cima. De baixo... para cima. De baixo... para cima.

Metodicamente, revezava as abocanhadas, mais efetivas em diminuir o sorvete, com lambidas que evitavam que a parte de baixo do doce escorresse do cone para seus dedos. Às vezes, quando estava em uma parte mais interessante do livro, a língua pairava alguns segundos próxima ao doce antes que ela retomasse as lambidas.

Até que ela encostou a boca no sorvete, os lábios projetados e entreabertos como se o beijasse, paralisados como se ela estivesse em uma passagem especialmente interessante, retomando a ação para sorrir e chupar o sorvete.

O inconfundível som de sucção foi a gota d'água: Ren não precisava de mais material inflamável no invejável estoque de pensamentos impuros que ele estava tendo com Kyoko, especialmente desde que ela celebrou seu décimo oitavo aniversário.

Não, nada disso; melhor partir dali o quanto antes, subir discretamente para o quarto de hotel, tomar a ducha mais gelada da vida e correr de volta para o set antes que Yashiro o fosse buscar e o encontrasse _naquele_ estado.

Décadas mais tarde, um extremamente bem conservado Kuon Hizuri revelaria a uma revista masculina seu inusitado fetiche por casquinhas de limão.

 **N/A – Eu sei, eu sei: eu deveria estar trabalhando nas minhas duas fics pendentes, e eu prometo que o farei, assim que eu me purificar do capítulo 258 XD**

 **Enquanto isso, eu preciso muito, MUITO escrever algo curto e divertido e até pervertido. Vocês me perdoam? T_T**


	2. Chapter 2

Alerta: AU, temas perturbadores, OOC e linguagem grosseira.

CAPÍTULO 2 – MARIPOSA DA LUA

Quando Ren estava no último ano do Ensino Médio, suas obrigações como veterano e presidente do grêmio estudantil aumentaram consideravelmente no momento em que Sho e Kyoko ingressaram no Ensino Médio.

Ele conhecia os dois de longe, já que o complexo turístico pertencente à família Fuwa se localizava no fim da rua em que ele vivia com os pais, mas nunca havia trocado uma palavra sequer com eles. Ainda assim, ouvia as maledicências, tanto no colégio quanto na vizinhança: que a mãe de Kyoko era uma vagabunda; que não sabia de quem havia engravidado; que a família Fuwa foi generosa em adotar Kyoko quando a própria mãe a abandonou; que ela também era uma vagabunda; que perseguia Sho como uma cadela no cio; que ele era muito bondoso em permitir que ela caminhasse com ele para e da escola.

Ren costumava apenas dispensar os comentários como absurdos e mudar de assunto, mas agora que os dois estavam no Ensino Médio, o burburinho havia se tornado responsabilidade dele naquele último ano letivo.

Não demorou muito para que ele compreendesse como era a dinâmica entre Kyoko e Sho: ele era estúpido e preguiçoso demais para ter notas tão boas; ela parecia concentrada demais nas aulas para ter notas tão medianas. Quando Ren a chamou para confronta-la sobre o que ela estava fazendo com a própria vida, por um segundo pensou que os olhos dela saltariam das órbitas: fazer as tarefas dele. Fazer os trabalhos para ele. Escrever apontamentos para ele. Ajuda-lo a estudar. Manter-se discretamente à margem para que todos os holofotes recaíssem sobre Sho.

"Eu não me importo", foi tudo que ela respondeu.

Daquele dia em diante, Ren decidiu que redobraria os cuidados com Kyoko, o que foi percebido por todos, especialmente por Sho.

"Ela é a minha vadia", escutou-o dizer certo dia no vestiário masculino, para deleite dos seus iguais. "Chata para caralho, mas faz um boquete sensacional".

Graças à denúncia do presidente do grêmio, Sho ganhou uma suspensão de três dias. Kyoko ganhou um corte na bochecha que não se preocupou nem em disfarçar, nem em mentir sobre.

"Eu não me importo", foi tudo que ela respondeu à indignação do aluno número um do colégio. Mas, pela primeira vez, ela sorriu para Ren.

Como fogo no palheiro, as insinuações de que Kyoko agora era a vadia de Ren tomaram todo o colégio. Não satisfeita em se pendurar em Sho, estrela em ascensão na escola, agora ela corria atrás do aluno mais condecorado.

Ren se sentiu mal por ter contribuído para o total ostracismo de Kyoko, que agora sequer tinha a companhia de Sho no trajeto de casa para a escola e vice-versa, apesar de continuar ajudando-o com as tarefas.

"Eu não me importo", ela respondeu pela terceira vez, com um sorriso mais largo ainda.

Ren se formou e foi para a faculdade, mas Kyoko ainda passaria mais dois anos na escola. Eles trocavam mensagens e telefonemas, e ele sabia que ela estava mentindo quando dizia que estava tudo bem, mas ajuda-la mais efetivamente estava fora do alcance dele.

Continuaram nesta rotina mesmo após Kyoko se formar e começar a trabalhar e eventualmente estudar, até que, um dia, ela teve um problema com o namorado. Ren foi pego totalmente de surpresa: não sabia que ela estava namorando e não contava com a ligação dela no meio da noite para perguntar se ele poderia ir busca-la.

###

Kyoko não sabia muita coisa sobre a própria mãe além daquilo que as pessoas diziam. De tanto que a mãe de Sho chamava Saena de vagabunda, as pessoas ao redor começaram a se questionar o mesmo que Kyoko: figurativa ou literalmente falando? Com o tempo, a informação de que ela era filha de uma prostituta se consolidou com status de certeza absoluta, apesar de ninguém conseguir afirmar a autoria da informação.

Kyoko não se importava: a mãe dela podia ser uma heroína de guerra ou uma prostituta, que não mudaria o fato de que ela foi abandonada e não tinha uma família para chamar de sua.

Na escola, as garotas se afastavam dela quando a viam falar com familiaridade com Sho. A situação só piorou quando Sho começou a levar amigos para casa e descobriram que os dois moravam juntos e não tinham parentesco.

A pecha da mãe recaiu sobre a filha, e Sho, sendo um garoto imaturo e inseguro, jamais a defendeu.

Kyoko tinha pena de Sho, sempre tão preocupado com o que as pessoas estavam pensando sobre ele. Era como se ele fosse o atormentado na escola, e não ela. Quantas vezes ela sentiu as pernas adormecerem com o peso da cabeça dele, enquanto o rapaz reclamava a pressão que sofria dos pais, dos professores e dos colegas? Ou sobre como era cansativo manter uma imagem perfeita o tempo todo?

Às vezes Kyoko lhe acariciava os cabelos até ele finalmente se esgotar e dormir. Outras vezes, ela o recebia de bom grado em sua cama quando ele precisava provar para si mesmo que era um homem de verdade.

"Você está usando proteção, não está? Eu não quero um bastardo com sangue de puta na minha família!", foi o conselho educativo que Kyoko certa vez ouviu a mãe de Sho dar ao rapaz.

Quando entraram no Ensino Médio, a estrela do colégio a chamou para conversar no grêmio estudantil. Kyoko conhecia aqueles tipos: populares, bons nos estudos e nos esportes, favoritos dos professores etc. Como Sho, importavam-se apenas com as aparências, nada mais. Talvez ele até a pedisse para ficar de joelhos e abrir a boca, como o presidente do grêmio do colégio anterior.

Sujeito bonito, de fala macia e olhar perspicaz. Disse um monte de coisas que ela não esperava ouvir, mas para as quais ela tinha a mesma resposta: "Eu não me importo".

Kyoko também não esperava que ele fosse se auto intitular seu guardião, menos ainda que ele tomaria providências para que Sho fosse punido por falar dela por aí.

Lógico que ela sabia o que Sho fazia. O imaturo e inseguro Sho agora adicionava a covardia a sua vasta lista de imperfeições e ainda assim era aplaudido por onde andava, porque não importava quem ele era, mas quem ele fingia ser.

Sho ficou furioso por ter sido punido, furioso por Ren ter interferido e furioso por não conseguir superar o presidente em nada, por mais que tentasse. Naquela noite, procurou Kyoko para afogar as mágoas como de costume, mas encontrou a porta do quarto dela trancada. Na manhã seguinte, ouviu-a dizer que a porta não mais abriria, o que o fez explodir e estapeá-la, cortando-a na bochecha.

Ela só teve permissão de ir para a escola naquele dia porque alguém precisava fazer anotações para Sho, mas com a condição de esconder a agressão com maquiagem e um curativo e mentir sobre a origem do ferimento, caso perguntassem. E todos sabiam que somente Ren perguntaria.

No meio do caminho para a escola, ela parou em um mercado, foi ao banheiro, tirou o curativo e limpou o rosto. Ela gostaria de poder dizer que o fez para evidenciar aos fãs de Sho o tipo de pessoa que ele era, mas a verdade era que ela gostava dos olhos de Ren quando brilhavam de indignação.

Por causa dela.

Quando ele permaneceu protegendo-a, apesar de os rumores que a envolviam agora serem prejudiciais também a ele, Kyoko não pode deixar de compreender como ele e Sho eram diferentes: Ren tinha mais a perder do que Sho jamais tivera, e ainda assim ele se recusava a escorraça-la como Sho havia feito na primeira oportunidade que teve.

Era ela quem o estava prejudicando, não o contrário, mas ele pediu desculpas a ela pelo bullying que ela estava sofrendo; "eu não me importo", ela respondeu quase rindo, porque realmente não se importava.

Quando Ren se formou, a vida dela piorou como previsto. Sho se tornou o novo presidente do grêmio e deixou claro que qualquer ajuda da parte dele estaria condicionada a favores sexuais.

Kyoko apenas o ignorou, como todo o resto, o que estava mais fácil de fazer já que Ren se mantinha apoiando-a.

Certo dia, ela telefonou para o apartamento que ele havia alugado próximo ao campus, e uma mulher desconhecida atendeu e disse que ele estava tomando banho. Foi quando Kyoko percebeu que os sentimentos que ela nutria por ele haviam mudado em sua natureza e que poderiam significar problemas, já que ele nunca a veria como mais do que uma garota problemática que ele precisava ajudar.

Aos dezoito anos e formada, Kyoko começou a trabalhar. Com o primeiro salário, alugou um apartamento minúsculo de dois cômodos, mas que era dela, e pode deixar a vida de semiescravidão que levava com os Fuwa.

Nos primeiros meses após a mudança de Kyoko para o novo apartamento, Ren a visitava quase toda semana, e a cada visita ele levava o que ele chamava de "uma cortesia para a minha anfitriã". Mas uma geladeira nova não é uma maldita cortesia, é uma forma nada discreta de mobiliar o apartamento minúsculo, porém vazio da garota problemática que ele precisava ajudar.

"Você sabe que eu sei que você está mobiliando meu apartamento, não sabe?"

"Oh? Onde está o seu tradicional 'eu não me importo' quando eu preciso dele?"

Ele sabia ser irritante, quando queria.

A esta altura, Kyoko já sabia que não adiantaria discutir com o senso de obrigação dele e apenas escancarava a porta para que ele pudesse passar com o sofá, o fogão, a televisão e até um abajur. Deve haver algum manual que contenha a regra que diz que quando um homem lhe dá um maldito abajur, ele merece a chave do seu apartamento, porque foi assim que Kyoko se sentiu. Ao ponto de, no dia seguinte, fazer uma cópia e entrega-la a ele, que apenas a colocou no próprio chaveiro como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo.

O trabalho na loja de conveniências já estava dominado o suficiente para se tornar fácil, então Kyoko decidiu cursar a universidade comunitária no período noturno. Ren a apoiou, apesar de sempre defender que ela poderia entrar na universidade que quisesse se ela se dedicasse ao vestibular, mas Kyoko estava farta das turbulências inerentes a uma vida competitiva e de aparências e se achava mais confortável em meio às pessoas que tradicionalmente buscavam as universidades comunitárias, então ele deixou o assunto morrer e passou a se preocupar com a segurança dela na volta para casa.

Kyoko pensava que não fosse possível se apaixonar mais por ele. Não era justo.

Todos os dias Ren a buscava na faculdade e a levava em casa, o que era maravilhoso todos os dias, exceto às sextas-feiras, quando a namorada estava com ele.

"Quem é ela?", Kyoko a ouviu perguntar.

Foi a primeira vez que Kyoko percebeu que pior do que ser chamada de vadia por Sho era ser chamada de irmã por Ren.

Aquele outono de seus dezenove anos foi a última vez que Kyoko pegou carona com Ren: na manhã seguinte ela negociou com o patrão trabalhar meio período e mudou a faculdade para o turno matutino. À noite, para complementar a renda, ela começou a costurar.

Ren notou a mudança, mas achou que fosse para melhor, já que ela estaria mais segura ficando em casa à noite.

Aos vinte anos, Kyoko começou a namorar o "namorado número um", alto como Ren. Depois, veio o "namorado número dois", forte como Ren. Depois, o "namorado número três", que usava o mesmo corte de cabelo. Depois, o "namorado número quatro", que tinha uma voz parecida e usava o mesmo perfume.

Foi o "namorado número quatro" que a deixou sozinha em um bar na beira da estrada: eles haviam combinado uma viagem de carro, mas no meio do caminho ela desceu para ir ao banheiro. Ao retornar, encontrou-o entornando cervejas. Quando ela se recusou a prosseguir viagem, ele gritou com ela, terminou o namoro e seguiu sozinho, deixando-a para trás com uns tipos que davam arrepios.

Não que ela ainda quisesse o relacionamento, mas ser deixada sozinha naquela situação também não estava nos planos.

Sem alternativas, telefonou para Ren, não só a única pessoa que ela sabia que a viria buscar, como também o suporte emocional que ela precisava no momento.

E ele apareceu com a namorada.

Aos vinte e dois anos, Kyoko conheceu o sujeito que parecia perfeito. Tão perfeito, que ela até brigou com Ren, pela primeira vez, por causa dele.

"Que. Diabos. É. Isso?"

"...Uma tatuagem?"

"Puta merda, Kyoko!"

"O quê?"

"Isso é permanente!"

"Bem... sim... vovô!"

"Não banque a espertinha comigo! Desde quando você tem isso?"

"Uns dois, três meses..."

"E só me mostra agora?"

"Bem, em minha defesa, eu não mostrei: você viu por acaso, porque eu me inclinei e a minha blusa subiu"

"Caralho! Foi por causa dele, não foi?"

"Por causa dele? Você está falando do Taira?"

"Claro que é do Taira!"

"Taira, meu namorado?"

"Claro que sim! O tatuador! Foi ele quem fez isso, não foi?"

"Bem, se eu tenho um namorado tatuador e quero fazer uma tatuagem, eu vou fazer com ele, certo?"

"Caralho!"

"...Se eu tirasse 'caralho' do seu vocabulário, era capaz de você ficar mudo"

"Puta merda, essa coisa é permanente!"

"Dá para tirar com cirurgia, mas eu não quero tirar, eu gosto dela"

"Puta que pariu!"

"Ren, qual é o seu problema?"

"Estou chocado, este é o problema! Eu não imaginava que você fosse deixar alguém fazer algo assim com o seu corpo!"

"Uma mariposa da lua na parte inferior das minhas costas está longe de ser a coisa mais chocante que o Taira já fez com o meu corpo!"

"Aaaaaaahhhhhh... eu não precisava ouvir isso!"

"O quê, pensar no Taira fodendo comigo lhe traz uma desagradável imagem mental?"

"Chega"

"Em cima do sofá-cama que você comprou..."

"Já chega!"

"Em cima do tapete que você comprou..."

"Pare!"

"Em cima do maldito fogão!"

"Para com isso, Kyoko!"

"Sabe quantas vezes ele profanou sua 'irmãzinha' contra esta mesma geladeira?"

"Cacete, você não vai calar a boca?"

"Não, não vou! Não vou me calar até você entender que eu estou muito mais para a vadia que me acusavam de ser na escola do que para a frágil e indefesa irmãzinha que você apresenta para as suas namoradas! Não vou parar de falar até você ter pesadelos todas as noites com o Taira usando minhas mãos, minha boca e minha bunda em cada centímetro quadrado deste maldito apartamento!"

Eles se olharam por segundos que pareciam eternidades, chocados e resfolegantes. Até que, sem uma palavra, Ren apenas se virou e foi embora.

Meses se passaram sem qualquer comunicação de ambas as partes, Ren tentando se recuperar e Kyoko tentando se apaixonar por alguém que pudesse efetivamente retribuir seus sentimentos, até que Ren finalmente venceu o estupor e foi procura-la.

Controlou-se um segundo antes de pegar a chave do apartamento e abrir a porta, optando por bater e aguardar que ela a abrisse. Encontrou-a com a expressão perturbada e os olhos inchados, evidentemente surpresa por vê-lo ali.

Algo estava errado na postura dela, Ren podia sentir. Ela tentou dispensa-lo, alegou estar doente, agradeceu a visita e a preocupação, mas aquela não era uma boa hora.

Babaquice. Ele forçou a entrada e descobriu-a escondendo um olho roxo do tamanho de uma bola de tênis.

"Caralho!"

Kyoko riu, apesar da bizarrice.

"Você adora esta palavra, não?"

"Eu vou matar aquele filho da puta!"

E ia, mesmo. Ren estava disposto a revirar a cidade de cabeça para baixo, se fosse preciso, mas transformaria o sujeito em seu saco de pancada pessoal nem que fosse seu último ato na Terra.

"Ren, não! Não foi culpa dele, foi minha!"

"Sua? Culpa sua? Como é que uma mulher merece um soco do namorado, Kyoko?"

"Ren, você... você não entende!"

"Nisto você tem razão, eu não entendo! Eu não entendo como você aceitou as merdas do Sho, eu não entendo como você aceitou as merdas da escola, eu não entendo como está tentando aceitar as merdas deste cara, mas eu não tenho que entender, muito menos que aceitar porra nenhuma!"

Enquanto eles discutiam, nova batida na porta. Pelo pânico de Kyoko, só podia ser Taira.

Ren precipitou-se para a porta disposto a matar, mas Kyoko conseguiu se esgueirar na frente dele. Taira, vendo a porta se abrir, foi logo falando.

"Kyoko, eu..."

"Seu maldito filho da puta, eu vou acabar com você!"

"Ren, não! Já chega! Eu disse que a culpa foi minha!"

Ren estava ensandecido: de novo Kyoko com aquela história de ser a culpada. Por que ela queria proteger tanto o canalha que a agrediu?

"Você... é o Ren?"

Kyoko não conseguia penetrar a névoa de fúria que o envolvia naquele momento com suas súplicas, mas a voz atormentada de Taira foi surpreendente o bastante para fazê-lo recobrar parte da consciência.

"Sou sim, e daí?"

"Ren, já chega! Taira, vá embora!"

"Ela mandou você ir embora, rapá!"

"Ela é minha namorada"

"Você quer morrer? Você acha que eu vou deixar você chegar a menos de duzentos metros dela, depois do que você fez?"

"Ren, para com isso!"

"Você não tem opinião aqui, o meu relacionamento é com a Kyoko"

"Oh, então você quer ouvir dela? Muito bem, então! Kyoko, diga a ele"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...Vá embora, Taira. Acabou"

Enquanto Ren proferia mais algumas ameaças a Taira, que se afastava amargurado pelo corredor do prédio, Kyoko retornava ao interior do apartamento para chorar pela enésima vez naquele dia.

Ren fechou a porta do apartamento e tentou anima-la, dizendo que um sujeito violento não merecia as lágrimas dela, mas Kyoko parecia inconsolável e só repetia "foi minha culpa", até Ren finalmente perder a paciência e pressiona-la a se explicar.

Cansada, Kyoko cedeu.

"Ele descobriu que era só um substituto"

"...Substituto?"

"Ele me amava. Ele dizia que me amava"

"Mentira!"

"Ele disse que queria casar comigo..."

"Até parece!"

"Mas eu não fui sincera com ele. Eu disse que eu o amava, sabendo que era mentira"

"Isto não dá a ele o direito de bater em você!"

"Você não entende..."

"Porra, Kyoko! De novo, isto?"

"EU O CHAMEI DE REN!"

Kyoko explodiu, e Ren não sabia dizer o que estava acontecendo nem processar a informação que ela havia dado.

"Eu o chamei de Ren... você entende?"

"...De Ren?"

"Sim"

"Bom, e daí? Você confundiu o nome dele, e isso é motivo para ele te bater?"

"Cacete, Ren. Você era mais esperto na escola!"

"Eu não vejo onde está o problema! Você devia estar pensando em mim e trocou os nomes, só isso!"

"Exatamente!"

"Viu? Uma bobagem!"

"Uma bobagem? Ren, você ainda não entendeu-"

"Não entendi o quê, inferno?"

"EU GOZEI COM ELE CHAMANDO O SEU NOME!"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Eu... chamei o seu nome... Eu estava pensando em você... Todas as vezes, eu... eu pensei em você. Até quando eu conhecia os caras, eu procurava algo de você em cada um deles. Taira era o mais parecido, altura, porte físico, cabelos, olhos... eu até dei para ele de presente a mesma colônia que você usa..."

"..."

"Eu sou desprezível, eu sei"

"..."

"Vá embora, Ren"

Kyoko se sentia péssima. A expressão de Ren era de horror. Ela havia feito, realmente havia conseguido se tornar tudo aquilo que ela passou a vida sendo acusada de ser.

Ao menos agora, as ofensas seriam cabidas.

Dirigiu-se ao banheiro, onde tomou o banho mais deprimente da vida dela. Permitiu-se chorar a perda de Ren, já que a dor que ela provocou em Taira – e que ela sabia, nenhum olho roxo é mais dolorido do que a dor de uma traição – ela chorou inteira na noite anterior.

Ao sair do banheiro ainda enrolada na toalha, surpreendeu-se com Ren ainda parado no meio do apartamento, só que desta vez com uma expressão serena.

"Tem algum canto deste apartamento em que você não tenha fodido com Taira?"

"...Ren?"

"Tem ou não tem?"

"...Hm, é um apartamento minúsculo..."

"Vista-se depressa, estamos de mudança"

"Estamos? Para onde?"

"Para o meu apartamento"

"Para o seu apartamento?"

"Sim" E aqui, ele arrebatou com um sorriso feroz inédito para ela. "Mais cômodos e um monte de tralha, mas com superfícies perfeitas para eu foder você em cada uma delas"

 **N/A – Não foi um capítulo fofo, mas eu não estou me sentindo fofa hoje XD**

 **Antes que me atirem pedras, não, o enredo e as palavras dos personagens não representam as minhas opiniões. Foi um exercício bastante difícil, até, escrever um one shot tão perturbador, com personagens tão danificados, e não seria assim se eu cedesse à minha constante vontade de adocicar tudo. Como eu disse, um exercício.**


	3. Chapter 3

Antes de mais nada, preciso esclarecer que a ideia inicial desta fic não me pertence, mas a Girl (Guest) que comentou na minha outra fic (CH 259 – RPG).

Querida Girl, a sua hipótese não havia me passado pela cabeça e me deixou tão aterrorizada, que não consegui pensar em mais nada por um bom tempo. Simplesmente precisei escrever sobre ela, senão teria (mais) um dia improdutivo. Desculpe-me por não pedir sua permissão antes, mas como você comentou como Guest e eu não achei um login seu, não pude solicitar previamente, mas todos os créditos sobre as circunstâncias da descoberta são seus!

Sem mais delongas...

 **CAPÍTULO 3 – NÁUFRAGOS**

Lory não esperava receber Yashiro em seu escritório uma hora antes do combinado e sozinho. Talvez a notícia bombástica com a qual precisariam lidar naquela manhã tivesse derrubado o agente da cama, mas quando ele começou a falar, Lory não poderia ficar mais surpreso.

"Senhor, estou me demitindo como agente de Tsuruga-san e pleiteando a vaga de agente permanente de Kyoko-chan"

Tsuruga-san? Desde quando Ren era Tsuruga-san para Yashiro?

 **Noite anterior...**

Yashiro estava furioso como nunca na vida. Ele queria ver as duas víboras engaioladas, de preferência para o resto de suas vidas, enquanto carregava Kyoko para um dos camarins vazios. Seja lá o que fizeram com ela, aos poucos perdia o efeito, mas rápido o bastante para inviabilizar a detecção por testes de laboratório.

Era um caso de polícia! Ele queria prestar queixa, auxiliar em investigações, transformar a vida de Morizumi Kimiko e sua agente em um inferno, mas pelo visto tudo ficaria como uma guerra secreta entre o Grupo Koenji e o Clã Morizumi.

Também não o tranquilizava o fato de que ele já havia deixado inúmeras ligações e mensagens no celular de Ren, sem qualquer retorno. Yashiro sabia dos hábitos de seu cliente, àquele horário Ren não estaria dormindo mesmo se quisesse, acostumado como era a dormir tarde e por poucas horas.

Bem, já que a solução não viria até o problema, ele levaria o problema à solução.

Levou Kyoko ao apartamento de Ren.

Um Ren que atendeu a porta do apartamento sem camisa e com a expressão confusa de quem não esperava visitas.

Um Ren que olhava aterrorizado para Yashiro e Kyoko, enquanto uma atriz veterana entrava no campo de visão deles usando apenas a dita camisa que Ren não usava e perguntando se ele demoraria a voltar para o quarto.

Do pandemônio que se seguiu, Yashiro se lembrava distintamente de apenas algumas partes, como do som estrangulado que Kyoko fez pouco antes dos joelhos dela cederem. Felizmente, teve tempo de soltar a pasta que sempre carregava consigo, contendo papéis que somente eram do interesse do homem diante de si, que ele não mais reconhecia e com o qual pretendia não ter mais qualquer contato, e segurar Kyoko antes que ela atingisse o chão.

Yashiro não se recordava, por exemplo, da expressão de triunfo da mulher dentro do apartamento, nem das explicações gaguejadas que Ren tentava dar a Kyoko, como se ela estivesse em condições de processar qualquer outra coisa que não fosse a própria dor naquele momento. Mas se lembrava com clareza de como ela passou os braços em volta do pescoço dele, fincando as unhas em seus ombros e abafando urros de puro desespero em seu peito enquanto violentos soluços a sacudiam.

Ali, ficou óbvio o que Kyoko tanto queria esconder.

Ele não se recordava de ter respondido à súplica de Ren com o olhar mais feroz que já destinou a alguém, nem de tê-lo mandado ir para o inferno antes de partir dali com Kyoko nos braços, deixando o ex-cliente e amigo petrificado na porta do próprio apartamento, mas se lembrava de ter pensado que aquela reação só poderia significar que Kyoko amava Ren.

E ele havia partido o coração dela da forma mais covarde possível.

 **Naquele momento...**

Yashiro terminou de relatar a Lory todos os acontecimentos do dia anterior. O presidente da LME estava lívido, pois até então imaginava que o maior problema que teria a tratar no momento seria a publicação da foto de Ren e a atriz se beijando em todas as revistas de fofoca do Japão.

A situação era muito pior do que ele inicialmente supôs. Irreversível, até.

"Yukihito-kun, eu entendo que o comportamento de Ren foi decepcionante, mas daí a encerrar seus serviços abruptamente-"

"Não é abruptamente, senhor"

"...Não é?"

"Não. Há um conflito de interesses"

"Oh? De que tipo?"

"Kyoko"

Lory arregalou os olhos.

"Yukihito-kun, não me diga que você..."

 **Dias depois**

A perspectiva do início das filmagens de Lotus era uma benção na vida de Kyoko. Ela precisava encenar uma mulher preterida? Bem, ele tinha vasta experiência no assunto. Ciúmes? Moleza. Desespero? Praticamente seu nome do meio.

Yashiro estava sempre ao lado dela, ao ponto dela estranhar a ausência dele quando ela ia ao banheiro.

Lidar com o buchicho do beijo flagrado entre Ren e a atriz veterana exigiu o máximo de concentração dela. Por mais que Yashiro quisesse lhe dar alguns dias de folga, Kyoko não via como ela poderia melhorar se tivesse tempo para pensar.

Pensar sobre Ren e Kimiko. Pensar sobre Ren e a colegial. Pensar sobre Ren e uma atriz mais velha que ele.

Não, pensar era perigoso. Pensando, ela pensava em si mesma em termos depreciativos.

Ela logo começou a demonstrar o quanto a perda de sono e de apetite a estavam afetando em profundas olheiras e chocante perda de peso, e por mais que sua atuação quando dizia a Yashiro que ela estava bem fosse impecável, ela não o convenceu: ele agendou rapidamente para ela uma série de consultas médicas que confirmaram o óbvio.

Kyoko estava em depressão.

De manhã, tomava remédios para acordar. À noite, tomava remédios para dormir. Durante o dia, encenava o papel de uma jovem mulher que não se incomodava nem um pouco que o escândalo envolvendo o beijo flagrado foi solucionado pelas agências dos dois envolvidos com a divulgação oficial de um namoro.

Kyoko não sabia que o namoro era forjado, apenas para preservar a reputação dos artistas, e que já havia sido acordado um prazo aceitável para divulgarem o fim amigável do romance.

Kyoko não sabia que Ren a havia procurado insistentemente, já que nem o casal do Darumaya nem Yashiro permitiram que ele se aproximasse dela. Seu número pessoal de celular foi mudado e apenas o profissional, agora com Yashiro, era divulgado.

Quando as filmagens começaram, semanas depois, tudo ficou menos difícil. Kyoko estava praticamente morando nas instalações do complexo de estúdios de gravação, que até permitiriam a entrada de Ren graças à popularidade dele, mas Yashiro não autorizava o acesso do ator a sua cliente.

Na última tentativa de Ren, Yashiro enumerou, um a um, os nomes dos remédios que Kyoko estava tomando apenas para funcionar em um nível minimamente normal. Pretendia ele terminar o que começou? Pretendia ele terminar de destruí-la, procurando-a quando se supunha que ele namorava outra mulher?

 **Meses depois**

Quando Lotus foi ao ar, ficou claro tanto para Yashiro quanto para Kyoko o motivo pelo qual Kimiko chegou ao extremo de tentar matar as concorrentes para conseguir um papel na produção: o tal Cedric que ela queria tanto agradar estava procurando uma atriz japonesa para estrelar uma produção internacional à qual ele estava à frente e cujos atributos artísticos eram bastante similares aos necessários em Lotus. Pertencendo a uma família ligada ao showbiz, Kimiko teve a informação privilegiada de que o próximo filme de Cedric seria um blockbuster no ano seguinte, certamente uma gigantesca porta de entrada no mercado internacional para a atriz escolhida.

Quando viu a atuação crua e feroz de Kyoko, Cedric não teve dúvidas. Quando a conheceu pessoalmente e viu nela a exata definição de doce garota japonesa, ficou encantado.

Era provável que Kimiko tivesse perdido noites de sono em pura fúria, já que, de uma só tacada e para a mesma pessoa, ela perdeu o papel de Momiji, a cobiçada estreia internacional e o coração de Cedric, produtor internacional podre de rico. Não que Kyoko houvesse aberto o coração para ele, porque àquela altura ela somente confiava em Yashiro, mas os rumores sobre o óbvio arrebatamento de Cedric correram o mundo e tornaram Kyoko mais interessante ainda.

Yashiro tomou a frente de todas as tratativas da futura produção. Surpreendeu-se ao falar com Lory e descobrir que o presidente da LME não tinha a intenção de permitir que Kyoko debutasse enquanto ela não se graduasse da Seção Love Me, o que enfureceu o agente ao ponto dele combinar com Mogami Saena o desligamento imediato de Kyoko da agência.

"Você quer prejudicar Kyoko por algo que sequer é culpa dela, para início de conversa?", foi a última frase que Lory ouviu do ex-agente de Ren.

Yashiro não permitiria que o coração partido de Kyoko se transformasse em mais um projeto de Lory. Ele se demitiu no mesmo dia em que a página com o perfil de Kyoko foi removido do site da LME. Estavam sozinhos, os dois, mas não se preocuparam: com o currículo e o profissionalismo que tinham, não precisavam do suporte de uma grande agência para terem sucesso.

 **Três anos depois**

Yuki entrou no quarto e se deparou com Kyoko dormindo tranquilamente. Ela pretendia usar o raro dia de folga descansando, e ele acordou mais cedo especialmente para deixa-la descansar enquanto concluía toda a mágica burocrática enfadonha que engordava a conta bancária de ambos.

Concluído o trabalho do dia, nada o impedia de voltar para a cama. Principalmente porque Kyoko era uma deliciosa visão usando uma camiseta velha dele e boyshorts, os lençóis emaranhados aos pés da cama como se ela os tivesse chutado.

Yuki se acomodou atrás dela, abraçando-a por trás e sorrindo ao senti-la se aconchegar instintivamente a ele. Inspirou profundamente, sentindo o delicioso aroma do shampoo que ele comprou para ela.

Enrijeceu imediatamente. Desde que tomaram banho juntos pela primeira vez e ele viu o inusitado hábito que ela tinha de lavar os pelos pubianos com shampoo, excitava-se a cada vez que sequer uma menção a shampoo fosse feita.

Antes de se dar conta, ele já estava lhe apalpando os seios, beijando-lhe a nuca e roçando a ereção contra ela. E a ideia inicial era deixa-la dormir...

"Hm... Yuki, o quê-?", perguntou sonolenta quando sentiu a mão dele a toca-la intimamente.

"Shhhh... deixe que eu cuido disso", sussurrou enrouquecido enquanto lhe massageava o clitóris.

Yukihito era simplesmente o tipo certo de agente.

Em poucos segundos, ela já se sentia queimar e fincava as unhas no travesseiro e no braço dele, pois logo precisaria se agarrar a alguma coisa para não ficar à deriva.

Ele a levou à loucura até que ela o implorasse para possui-la, mas ele não queria terminar tão rápido. Ficando sobre ela, retirou os óculos e colocou-os comicamente sobre o rosto de Kyoko, meio tortos, de forma que as lentes não embaçassem nem ela ficasse incomodada com o grau.

Yukihito era simplesmente o tipo certo de nerd.

"Segure isto para mim por enquanto, sim", foi o que ele falou com um sorriso antes de livra-la da calcinha e desaparecer entre as pernas dela, fazendo-a ofegar quando sentiu o assalto da língua experiente.

A combinação entre jasmim, bergamota e a excitação de Kyoko era tudo que ele precisava sentir para se considerar o homem mais sortudo do planeta, enquanto se dedicava a guia-la ao mesmo limite em que ele já se encontrava antes de finalmente penetra-la e flutuarem juntos no mundo da mais plena satisfação.

Quando recuperaram o fôlego, minutos depois, perceberam-se suados e abraçados. Vendo-a ainda com os óculos dele, quis possui-la novamente, mas Kyoko precisava descansar e fazia parte do trabalho dele cuidar primeiro das necessidades dela.

Yukihito era simplesmente o tipo certo de marido.

 **N/A – Esta foi a única forma satisfatória que eu encontrei para concluir a possibilidade levantada por Girl (a de que que Kyoko encontraria Ren com a atriz no apartamento dele).**

 **Misericórdia, Sensei não pode ser tão cruel assim T_T**

 **Estou me agarrando à esperança de que a última página do capítulo 258 seja apenas para convencer Ren de que um beijo roubado pode acontecer com qualquer um. Seria brilhante (e por isso eu acho possível) que Sensei tenha colocado Ren nesta situação para que os leitores, na esmagadora maioria mulheres, empatizem com Ren quando viu a foto do beijo entre Sho e Kyoko.**

 **Quero dizer, eu me lembro das pessoas rindo e brincando sobre isso nas redes sociais, do tipo "Ren vai ficar puto!" e "Kyoko está encrencada", mas nada como agora, onde a indignação tomou conta. Talvez pelas leitoras se identificarem com Kyoko, o choque de agora foi provocador, para que a gente repense como deve ter sido para ele ver Kyoko ser beijada duas vezes.**

 **Considerando, claro, nosso hábito de tratar os dois personagens como se fossem pessoas reais XD**


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPÍTULO 5 – DEZ ANOS DEPOIS (PARTE 1)**

Ele era um completo idiota, esta era a verdade. Ninguém precisaria lhe dizer para que ele mesmo admitisse – não que Lory e Yashiro não tivessem sido perfeitamente eloquentes a este respeito.

Primeiro Rick, depois Kyoko. Kuon se perguntava se era o destino dele perder as pessoas mais importantes para a própria estupidez. Rick estava morto, nada havia a ser feito, mas Kyoko, embora viva, parecia tão distante quanto, por mais que seus pais continuassem a sutilmente empurra-lo na direção dela. Sutilmente, tanto quanto Kuu e Julie conseguiam ser sutis.

O começo do fim foi um grande mal-entendido, na verdade, e por isso ele nunca se perdoou. Como todo mal-entendido, bastaria que ele fizesse a ela algumas poucas perguntas e tudo seria esclarecido, especialmente considerando quão mal Kyoko mentia, mas não: ele se enfiou em um lugar escuro, afastou-a de si mesmo e apenas aprofundou o engano entre eles.

O resultado? Dez anos de afastamento e vidas paralelas.

###

Kyoko achava que ele estivesse apaixonado por Kimiko, por isso proibiu Yashiro de revelar todo o episódio da audição para o papel de Momiji. Não queria que ele se decepcionasse, era o que sua cabeça alegava, mas seu coração sincero gritava que ela não suportaria caso ele se colocasse ao lado de Kimiko e contra ela.

Melhor não arriscar.

Ela se afastou dele, talvez até ligeiramente decepcionada por ele ter falhado em enxergar através da péssima atuação de boa garota de Kimiko, no pior momento possível: Ren estava convicto de que a havia perdido para Sho, e no medo de ouvir a confirmação da boca de Kyoko, optou por se distanciar e observar o que ela faria a seguir.

Kyoko entendeu o afastamento de Ren como a postura natural de quem nunca quis estar perto dela, para início de conversa, e sim de Kimiko, o que a matou por dentro e a fez também se afastar. Ren entendeu o afastamento de Kyoko como o comportamento natural de uma jovem que nunca quis estar perto dele, para início de conversa, e sim de Sho.

Dois idiotas irritantes.

Ela se ocupou com a gravação de Lotus; ele se ocupou com a estreia de Tragic Marker e a comoção que se seguiu. Se Tsuruga Ren era famoso antes de interpretar um serial killer, agora seu nome – artístico ou não – circulava internacionalmente.

Quando se deram conta, meses haviam se passado sem qualquer contato e suas agendas permaneceram tão lotadas que nenhum dos dois encontrou uma forma de se reaproximarem. Várias vezes os dois estiveram muito perto de telefonar ou enviar uma mensagem, mas desistiam pelo mesmo motivo: ele deve estar com Kimiko / ela deve estar com Sho.

Óbvio que se encontravam eventualmente em corredores de estúdios e premiações, mas cada cumprimento polido era reciprocado com um cumprimento polido, e assim somente se convenciam de que não possuíam mais qualquer tipo de familiaridade. Até que, finalmente, Ren se revelou ao mundo como Kuon Hizuri.

Ele pensou que não poderia sentir saudade da cordialidade profissional de Kyoko, até ser apresentado à cordialidade fria. Mas o que ele esperava? Que ela iria descobrir a identidade dele – e deduzir a de Corn – com o resto do mundo e dar pulos de alegria?

Ele tinha feito uma grande besteira e sabia disso, mas se quisesse ser honesto, admitiria que a magoou de propósito. Doloroso confessar, mas dois anos de afastamento e a permanente expectativa de que um dia saberia do anúncio do relacionamento entre ela e Sho foram suficientes para que ele ansiasse por qualquer outra reação dela, qualquer coisa que aludisse a um sentimento distinto do respeito profissional. Enfim, algo que lhe dissesse que ela pensava nele como alguém além de um honorável senpai.

Não lhe passou despercebido que ele estava agindo como Sho: melhor que ela me odeie a me esquecer completamente.

Meses após a revelação de Kuon Hizuri, contudo, a expressão dela para ele começou a suavizar, até finalmente retornar à cordialidade profissional de outrora. Por um momento ele sentiu a chama da esperança reacender dentro dele, para logo em seguida ser completamente extinguida: Kyoko estava namorando, eram os boatos.

Quando Kuon ficou sabendo do casamento, pensou que iria morrer. Se lhe pedissem para descrever a dor que sentiu, ele responderia que pensou estar sofrendo um acidente vascular cerebral.

Kyoko havia se casado, mas não com Sho, e sim com Cedric.

E Sho? Por que não Sho? Onde estava Sho na vida de Kyoko? Como Cedric poderia ter aparecido do nada e roubado Kyoko?

 _Por que EU não apareci do nada e roubei Kyoko?_

Uma comemoração simples e íntima, muito mais uma mera formalidade que um grande rito de passagem. Ele não deveria mais chama-la Mogami-san, mas Bennet-san, o que o atordoava e feria profundamente.

Ela deveria ser Hizuri-san, mas não era. Kuon havia confundido tudo, e para piorar, fora covarde demais para enfrentar a verdade de frente temendo pelo pior. Como consequência, perdeu três anos de vida sofrendo a troco de nada. Perdeu Kyoko a troco de nada.

Mais três anos se passaram, nos quais ele observou Kyoko superar todas as expectativas em relação a ela. Yashiro estava certo em sua previsão seis anos atrás: atrizes amadurecem mais cedo, e Kyoko mostrou a verdade em tais palavras não só no âmbito pessoal, como também – e principalmente – no profissional, acumulando mais prêmios e indicações que qualquer outra atriz com sua idade e tempo de carreira.

O nome dela já era o primeiro a aparecer em cartazes ao redor do mundo, e para Kuon, ficava sempre a dor e o estranhamento. _O sobrenome dela está errado._

Até que, certo dia, Kuon foi visitar os pais com a noiva e encontrou Kyoko lá, radiante, no sétimo mês de gestação. O menino que ela gerava seria afilhado de Kuu e Julie e os dois fizeram questão de confidenciar a Kuon que somente estariam mais felizes se eles fossem os avós, e não os padrinhos.

Kuon queria ser o pai, mas não era. Sete anos atrás ele deveria ter feito uma simples pergunta, mas não fez, e agora ele precisaria suportar um jantar tendo a mulher que ama do outro lado da mesa, casada e grávida de outro homem, enquanto a noiva que ele mal sabia porque havia pedido em casamento aborrecia Julie com indiretas sobre ser escolhida como modelo para a nova coleção.

Kuon não sabia se Kyoko estava tentando evitar que Julie perdesse a paciência com a futura nora ou se eram os hormônios da gravidez falando mais alto, mas o fato é que ela surpreendeu a todos com a mudança repentina de assunto.

"Eu já contei a vocês sobre como eu era louca por Tsuruga Ren quando eu era adolescente?"

Foi como desligar o volume do mundo. Kuon poderia jurar que todos conseguiam ouvir as batidas desenfreadas de seu coração, enquanto seus pais abriam um sorriso matreiro e sua noiva olhava de um para outro sem entender a situação.

"Verdade? Você tinha uma queda por Ren?"

Por um segundo, Kuon podia jurar que a língua de Julie estava bifurcada.

"Uma queda?" Kyoko deu uma risadinha travessa que deixou o estomago de Kuon dando saltos acrobáticos. "Eu era completamente apaixonada por Tsuruga Ren!"

Foi absolutamente doloroso vê-la descontraidamente relatar como ela havia se apaixonado perdidamente pelo valoroso senpai durante as filmagens de Dark Moon, quão vergonhoso era admitir que ela era mais uma vítima do "co-star killer" e que se não fosse Cedric, ela provavelmente não superaria o coração partido e a subsequente perda de Ren.

Falava com naturalidade sobre o que ela considerava o primeiro verdadeiro amor de sua vida, até finalmente se dizer grata a Ren por ele ter dado a ela a oportunidade de descobrir o que era amar alguém.

O que o atormentava mais naquele momento: descobrir que era por ele que a Kyoko de dezessete anos esteve apaixonada? Descobrir que se apaixonaram um pelo outro praticamente na mesma época? Descobrir que ele a afastou por conta de um mal-entendido? Compreender que ela não falaria sobre isso com tanta naturalidade e franqueza se o sentimento de antes não estivesse absolutamente superado, pertencendo apenas ao passado?

Mas como lutar por ela agora, sete anos depois? Como interferir no casamento dela, especialmente quando ela estava constituindo a família que ela sempre mereceu ter?

Kuu, percebendo o estado de Kuon, pediu ao filho ajuda na adega para escolherem juntos uma garrafa de vinho, removendo-o do local para que ele pudesse ter privacidade para se recuperar.

No mesmo dia, Kuon rompeu o noivado.

Dois anos depois, ele observava como o pequeno Ryuu era uma cópia em carbono de Kyoko a (tentar) correr alegre pelos jardins da mansão Hizuri.

"Eles não estão bem, sabia?"

Kuon podia contar com Julie para continuar torcendo por ele e Kyoko. A mãe simplesmente não aceitaria outra mulher como nora, era o que ele a ouvia dizer, mas sabia que, no fundo, ela só queria a felicidade dele.

A real felicidade, não a ilusória que ele mostrava ao mundo com as inúmeras namoradas que ele acumulou nos últimos anos.

"Ele a está sufocando artisticamente. Não permite que ela trabalhe em produções nas quais ele não esteja envolvido. Ela não percebe, mas ele está com ciúmes pelo nome dela ter se tornado maior que o dele"

"Mamãe, não se intrometa na vida deles"

"Ora, mas que ousadia! Eu não estou me intrometendo, ela confessou para mim porque somos amigas!"

"E como amiga você deve dar suporte a ela, e não jogar lenha na fogueira"

"Eu não estou jogando lenha na fogueira! Eu... só disse que seu namoro vai mal!"

"Mamãe!"

"O quê? Ela se preocupa com você!"

"...Sim?"

"Claro que sim! Você já está com trinta anos e nenhuma perspectiva de uma boa moça..."

"Eu estou namorando uma boa moça"

"...como Kyoko no seu futuro"

"Mãe, não existem boas moças como Kyoko. Kyoko é Kyoko. Mas existem mulheres boas o bastante"

"Mas eu não quero uma nora 'boa o bastante'! Eu quero uma 'nora Kyoko'!"

Kuon parou de discutir com a mãe naquele momento. Estava cansado e ela tinha razão. Ao menos era isso o que seu coração lhe dizia.

Seis meses depois, o divórcio. Kuon se sentiu péssimo por ficar feliz com o término do relacionamento. Ryuu cresceria em dois lares e nem mesmo o infortúnio de uma criança era o suficiente para aplacar a vergonhosa excitação que ele sentia.

Era vergonhoso, contudo, e deprimente o bastante para deixa-lo imóvel. Ele abriu mão das propostas de trabalho de então e optou por passar algum tempo viajando incógnito, reorganizando tanto os pensamentos quanto os sentimentos. Sorte a dele poder contar com Kuu e Julie, que trataram de avisar Kyoko sobre algo estar errado com Kuon, o que desencadeou todo o surto de preocupação e generosidade tão típicos dela.

Aliás, seus pais eram alcoviteiros bem melhores que Lory, Kuon precisava admitir. Os dois sabiam que a única pessoa capaz de fazer Kuon sair do buraco em que ele se escondeu era Kyoko, e ela não precisou de mais do que uma ligação de alguns segundos, exigindo que ele a visitasse na semana seguinte para um chá e uma conversa casual entre "bons amigos de infância", para que ele retornasse aos Estados Unidos tal qual ela havia demandado.

Assim que a Kyoko de 27 anos abriu a porta do novo apartamento dela, o Kuon de 31 anos notou que Ryuu não estava. O normal do menino era correr para ele e exigir ser atirado para o alto à guisa de cumprimento, o que sempre deixava a mãe dele mortificada de vergonha e Kuon tão exultante quanto envergonhado, pois secretamente desejava que Ryuu gostasse mais dele que do próprio pai.

Toda a situação envolvendo o casamento de Kyoko havia mostrado a Kuon exatamente quão mesquinho ele poderia ser.

Kyoko, por sua vez, chocou-se com a aparência de Kuon.

"O que... diabos aconteceu com seu rosto?"

"Oh, isto?", ele perguntou defensivamente enquanto alisava a barba. "Você não gosta?"

"Parece que você passou anos vivendo em um beco!"

 _Dez anos, para ser exato_ , foi o que ele pensou. "Ora, eu tenho milhares de seguidores que já estão dizendo que eu fico bem de barba!"

Kyoko riu e Kuon pensou o quanto ele queria ouvir aquele som o tempo todo.

"Seus fãs são loucos por você, provavelmente diriam qualquer coisa para agrada-lo"

"E você, não?"

A pergunta foi propositalmente ambígua para verificar o que ela responderia, mas Kyoko não caiu na cilada.

"Sorte a sua que eu posso ajudá-lo com isso. Espere-me na varanda, eu já vou até você"

"Você... vai fazer a minha barba?"

"Claro que eu vou fazer a sua barba! Não consigo olhar para você e imaginar que estou diante do seu avô!"

Okay, por mais que Kuon gostasse da barba, entre mantê-la e passar pela experiência de ter Kyoko a barbeá-lo, ele não tinha dúvidas do que preferia e foi obedientemente para a varanda, onde se deitou em uma espreguiçadeira que provavelmente faria as vezes de cadeira de barbearia.

Ela foi e voltou várias vezes trazendo uma verdadeira parafernália que ele não queria pensar sobre como ou por que ela tinha, mas a julgar pela barba sempre bem-feita de Cedric, era fácil deduzir que ele a havia ensinado.

Kuon tentava não pensar o que mais o ex-marido a havia ensinado a fazer.

"Provavelmente seria melhor se você retirasse a camisa. Por mais que eu coloque uma toalha seca sobre seus ombros, não posso garantir que ela não vá ser molhada"

Ele foi obediente mais uma vez e removeu a camisa, tentando não se sentir decepcionado com o fato de que ela não destinou a ele um segundo olhar ou ruborizou.

Como prometido, ela colocou uma toalha seca nos ombros dele, e outra enrolada sob a nuca, até finalmente colocar uma terceira toalha, desta vez úmida e quente, sobre o rosto dele.

"Pode dormir, se quiser. Aliás, você deveria, a julgar pela sua aparência esgotada"

Sim, ele deveria. E até gostaria. Não que todo aquele tratamento improvisado não estivesse surpreendentemente prazeroso e relaxante, mas no segundo em que ela se sentou junto a ele, levantando-lhe o braço e passando-o por sobre as pernas dela para se acomodar melhor, deixando-os em uma posição que em muito fazia parecer que ele a estava abraçando pelo quadril, cada fibra de seu corpo queria tudo, menos dormir. Especialmente da cintura para baixo.

Ele ouvia sons esporádicos que se esforçava para identificar, não porque estivesse receoso sobre o que ela estaria fazendo, mas porque queria se concentrar em qualquer coisa que não fosse o fato de que ele estava implorando a todas as divindades conhecidas para que ela não olhasse para baixo. De jeito nenhum ele não estaria com uma óbvia ereção.

 _O som de um carrinho sendo arrastado... ela deve estar usando o bar portátil como mesa auxiliar. Um som rascante... ela deve estar misturando a espuma para barbear. Este som é novo... ela deve estar amolando uma navalha._

Terminados os preparativos, ela massageou o rosto dele sob a toalha e ele pensou que fosse sufocar com a sobrecarga de sentimentos, uma mistura caótica de excitação, carência, saudade, medo, arrependimento, ansiedade e esperança, a maldita esperança que teimava em lhe dizer que talvez, talvez ele ainda tivesse uma chance com ela.

Ele não sabia que expressão estava mostrando a ela quando a toalha foi removida, e ela também não deu qualquer indicação, já que apenas sorriu suavemente, espalhou algo em seu rosto e começou a contar amenidades, talvez para distrai-lo enquanto habilmente deslizava a navalha em seu rosto.

Ela parecia tão concentrada no que fazia, que ele teve tempo e liberdade para observa-la atentamente. O rosto dela estava tão perto, que ele conseguia dizer que ela não estava usando nada além de filtro solar. Ele podia quase contar os cílios que envolviam os reluzentes olhos.

Daquela distância, ele conseguia perceber, pela primeira vez, que ela fazia algo com os dentes, ou com a língua, ou com os dentes e a língua, quando se concentrava muito em uma tarefa, a julgar pelos movimentos dos maxilares e das bochechas.

Absolutamente adorável.

Ela virou a cabeça dele para o outro lado e por um segundo ele temeu ter sido flagrado encarando-a, até perceber que ela estava apenas acessando outras partes do rosto dele ainda não barbeadas.

Ele nunca esteve tão perto para perceber aqueles pequenos detalhes. Ele poderia ter passado os últimos dez anos descobrindo tudo sobre ela, mas não o fez, e a troco de quê? A troco de não ser rejeitado? A troco de não a ouvir confirmar um relacionamento com Sho?

 _"Uma queda? Eu era completamente apaixonada por Tsuruga Ren!"_

"Perdoe-me"

Como se não o tivesse escutado, ela voltou a cabeça dele para a posição normal, passou uma toalha no rosto dele, examinou-o atentamente e sorriu satisfeita. Acomodando melhor a toalha sob a nuca, ela empurrou o queixo de Kuon para cima e espalhou algo em seu pescoço. Agora vinha a parte complicada.

"Eu fui um idiota"

"...Sim, você foi"

"Perdoe-me"

"Kuon, por mais que 'idiota' seja seu nome do meio, neste momento eu preciso que você fique calado!"

"Perdoe-me"

"Péssima hora"

"Eu deveria ter sido honesto"

"Sim, deveria"

"Eu deveria ter falado a verdade"

"E quer falar agora, que eu estou passando uma navalha ridiculamente afiada em seu pescoço?"

"...Talvez por isso agora seja a melhor hora"

"..."

"Eu deveria ter falado sobre Rick"

"Eu já sei sobre Rick"

"...Mas não soube por mim, e isto foi errado"

"..."

"Eu deveria ter falado sobre Corn"

"Pode apostar que você deveria ter falado sobre Corn!"

"... E... eu deveria ter falado sobre os meus sentimentos por você"

"Tsk... ah... droga! Não se mexa, eu cortei você. Droga! Droga!"

Kuon arriscou desobedece-la naquele momento, movendo a cabeça para olhar para ela, vendo-a freneticamente aplicando uma pomada em um cotonete. A forma como ela parecia ter pensado em tudo era desconcertante.

Talvez ela tenha reposicionado a cabeça dele com mais força que o necessário, mas ele não se importava.

"Kyoko, eu-"

"Agora não"

O coração dele se rompeu. Ela estava se recusando a ouvir o que ele precisava dizer. Bem, ele não poderia culpa-la, ele estava dez anos atrasado.

Dez anos não eram dez segundos, mas dez segundos foi o tempo necessário para que ele percebesse que, terminado o curativo, a navalha agora deslizava sobre o pomo-de-adão, então havia outro motivo plausível para ela tê-lo mandado se calar. Um mal-entendido já os havia afastado uma vez; ele não permitiria que os afastasse de novo.

Kuon apenas a observou, sem se deixar desanimar. Em seguida, veio a toalha. Nova inspeção. Novo sorriso satisfeito. Algum fluido que ela passou nas mãos e cuidadosamente espalhou em seu rosto e pescoço.

Ela não estaria massageando a pele dele daquela forma se ela fosse rejeita-lo, estaria?

Ele tentou a sorte, verificou a temperatura da água. O braço que até então não passava de peso morto sobre as pernas dela se moveu e a mão se posicionou firme e espalmada sobre o quadril. Ele conseguia sentir a lateral da calcinha sob o tecido vaporoso do vestido de verão que ela usava. Àquela altura, ela deveria estar ruborizada, escandalizada, acusando-o de ser um playboy e correndo o mais rápido possível na direção contrária enquanto jurava nunca mais falar com ele.

Mas aquela não era a Kyoko de dezessete anos. Aquela era uma atriz e modelo bem-sucedida de vinte e sete anos, com uma proeminente carreira internacional, uma base sólida de fãs, uma legião de amigos e familiares que incluíam os pais dele. Aquela era uma mãe maravilhosa, sem tempo a perder com ninharias.

Em suma, ela seguiu em frente, enquanto ele permanecia acorrentado às pessoas que eles foram dez anos atrás. Ele se tornou Ren para fugir de Kuon, e voltou a ser Kuon para fugir de Ren. Exatamente quando ele deixaria de apenas correr das situações com as quais não conseguia lidar?

"Eu não sou Tsuruga Ren"

"Não, você não é"

"Eu também não sou Corn"

"Eu sei"

"Para ser sincero, eu não sei se _eu_ tenho alguma qualidade que faça você me amar tanto quanto amava Ren e Corn, e Deus sabe que eu não mereço você. Até mesmo o fato de que eu não consigo ficar longe de você, mesmo sabendo que você ficaria melhor com qualquer outro homem, diz exatamente quão desprezível eu sou, e-"

"Kuon"

"...Hm?"

"Apenas cala a boca e me beija"

 **N/A – Eu dedico este capítulo a todas as mulheres que, como eu, já precisaram dizer "apenas cala a boca e me beija" XD (Eu posso ou não ter usado a minha experiência pessoal para escrever este capítulo. Deixarei vocês no suspense! XD).**

 **Também o dedico a todas as leitoras de Skip Beat que, assim como eu, já gritaram algumas vezes "puta merda, Ren, vira homem e beija logo!" enquanto liam o mangá XD**

 **Por fim (mas não menos importante), dedico a Erza Tsuruga, a quem eu feri profundamente com o capítulo 3: querida, eu imagino que você estivesse na expectativa de uma continuação do capítulo 2, mas quando eu o escrevi eu não pensei em fazer uma sequência, então é provável que eu nunca a escreva (já que o próprio capítulo me custou tanto). Contudo, para este capítulo eu devo fazer uma continuação, o que é um mero pretexto meu para escrever obscenidades XD, já que a história em si está concluída.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Aviso 1: vocês me pediram smut, então toma! XD**

 **CAPÍTULO 6 – DEZ ANOS DEPOIS (PARTE 2)**

Ela estava preparada para sentir a boca dele desesperada sobre a dela. Ela estava esperando por um beijo faminto, apressado e até um pouco desleixado em sua urgência. Era o que olhos dele diziam a ela para antecipar, afinal de contas.

 _Com Kuon, espere o inesperado_ , foi a conclusão a que ela chegou.

Ele preencheu o espaço que os separava com uma lentidão torturante, e quando os lábios finalmente se tocaram, foi para acariciar os dela com os deles, o nariz dela com o dele, as respirações se mesclando em uma confusão de pós-barba e pasta de dente.

Ela estava confusa, e ele estava adorando.

A cada vez que os lábios dela se abriam e se projetavam buscando aprofundar o beijo, ele retrocedia e beijava o rosto dela. As mãos dele estavam altas demais, paradas demais, uma atrás de sua cabeça e outra em seu pescoço.

Ela não percebia os pequenos sons que fazia, súplicas quase inaudíveis e entrecortadas de um desejo latejante que se acumulava impiedosamente, mas Kuon catalogava cada um deles como pequenos tesouros. Como gotículas de água devolvendo a vida à terra ressecada.

O sol que se punha apenas realçava os tons castanho-avermelhados escondidos de seus olhos verdes, uma perfeita demonstração das chamas que o consumiam mas sobre as quais ele queria ter perfeito controle.

Ele ansiou dez anos por aquele momento. Ele desfrutaria de cada segundo. Calmamente. Cuidadosamente. Deliberadamente.

Incapaz de conte-las um segundo mais, as mãos dela desceram dos ombros para o peito, sentindo, apertando, arranhando, incitando-o a retribuir às carícias com igual intensidade, mas ele apenas a deixou tocar seu peito desnudo enquanto traçava o contorno do queixo feminino com os lábios, chegando finalmente à orelha.

Mordiscou o lóbulo, sugou-o, permitiu que a própria respiração se encarregasse de deixa-la trêmula e zonza. Desceu pela coluna do pescoço deixando um rastro de fogo e uma e outra marca que já começava a aparecer, para o próprio deleite mais do que o de Kyoko.

Não que ela não estivesse enlouquecida de desejo, pelo grunhido de protesto que ela soltou quando a mão dele impediu a dela de descer pelo abdômen definido e toca-lo por sobre a calça.

Ao menos agora, com a cabeça solta, ela conseguiu capturar os lábios dele em um beijo feroz.

Kuon a indulgiu e a acompanhou por alguns segundos. Deixou que a língua dela sentisse a dele, que os dentes dela sentissem os lábios dele e devorou a boca dela tanto quanto teve a boca devorada.

Ele permitiu, inclusive, que ela se escarranchasse nele e deixasse as próprias marcas em seu pescoço. Mas quando ela começar a se esfregar em sua ereção, ele a parou, segurando-a pelos quadris, recebendo em troca um novo grunhido de protesto.

"Você acha que eu não sei o que você quer, Kyoko?"

"Ah..."

Ele sussurrava no ouvido dela, provocando arrepios que lhe percorriam dos pés à cabeça.

"Acha que eu não sinto quão quente-"

"Ah..."

"-e molhada você está, mesmo através das nossas roupas?"

"Kuon..."

"Acha que eu não sinto seus mamilos duros no meu peito?"

"Depressa..."

"Acha que não seria fácil descer meu zíper, afastar sua calcinha encharcada para o lado-"

"Ah!"

"-e me enfiar em você?"

"Por favor!"

"Não, Kyoko. Eu vou levar meu tempo com você..."

"Ah..."

"Eu vou me deleitar com cada centímetro do seu corpo"

"Hm"

"Até você não conseguir sentir mais nada além de mim..."

"Ah..."

"...pensar em mais nada além de mim"

"Hm"

"E quando eu terminar com você, você vai me implorar para que eu comece tudo de novo"

"Kuon!"

Ele a sobressaltou levantando-se de ímpeto. Tudo que Kyoko pôde fazer foi abraça-lo com as pernas, segurar-se nos ombros dele e deixar que ele a carregasse para o quarto a largas passadas. Depositou-a cuidadosamente na cama, onde ele finalmente passou a percorrer o corpo dela com as mãos e a boca.

Senti-lo sugar e mordiscar um mamilo por sobre o tecido era bom, mas quando ele finalmente a despiu, removendo-lhe o vestido por sobre a cabeça e soltando o sutiã, a excitação de Kyoko pareceu duplicar.

"Olhe para você..."

Ajoelhado entre as pernas dela, a expressão de Kuon era faminta enquanto devorava a imagem de Kyoko, apenas de calcinha e com os longos cabelos negros espalhados sobre a cama. Com uma mão espalmada sobre o abdômen dela, ele foi subindo-a lentamente, sentindo cada arquejo que ela soltava, até finalmente toca-la nos seios, nos mamilos, nas aréolas.

"São tão adoráveis..."

Apalpando, sentindo, beliscando gentilmente, observando-a gemer e se contorcer, até finalmente toma-los na boca, primeiro um mamilo, depois o outro, surpreendendo-se ao ouvi-la gemer mais alto e senti-la se retesar por um segundo antes de convulsionar.

Quando a desorientação diminuiu o suficiente e ela começou a recuperar o fôlego, deparou-se com um Kuon sorridente observando-a atentamente.

"Oh... seus seios são bem sensíveis, não? É a primeira vez que eu vejo uma mulher gozar só de estimula-los"

Ela corou e ele sorriu ainda mais.

"Ótimo! Agora que você está mais saciada e menos inquieta, eu posso degusta-la como se deve"

Ela levou alguns segundos para entender o que ele estava dizendo, compreendendo no instante em que as mãos dele a puxaram, pelos quadris, para a beirada da cama. Primeiro ele removeu a calcinha dela, pequena e frágil peça de roupa que em nada escondia a excitação de Kyoko, para em seguida se livrar do desconfortável confinamento da calça jeans.

Ela sentiu a boca secar e o coração disparar ao ver o contorno do membro excitado e ainda restringido pela boxer. Contudo, Kyoko não teve tempo de apreciar a visão por muito tempo, já que ele logo se ajoelhou no chão e colocou cada perna dela em um ombro, deixando-a escancarada diante dele.

Kyoko nunca se sentiu tão exposta na vida. Nem mesmo quando deu à luz.

As coxas dela se contraíram reflexivamente, tentando proteger sua parte mais privada do óbvio e minucioso escrutínio, mas a cabeça dele estava no meio e não permitiria que as pernas dela se fechassem. Ela já estava profundamente ruborizada a esta altura, mas sentiu uma nova onda de vergonha a assolar quando perscrutou o rosto dele.

A expressão dele era de profunda concentração. O olhar dele era de quase saudade.

Sem desviar o olhar nem dar qualquer indício de se saber observado, com uma mão Kuon segurou o quadril dela, mantendo-a firmemente no lugar, e com a outra afastou ligeiramente os lábios. Tocou suavemente o botão de nervos, aproximando o rosto e inspirando profundamente o aroma de Kyoko.

Kyoko estava mortificada. Kuon parecia o homem mais feliz da face da Terra.

"Você é tão bonita aqui em baixo..."

A expressão dele se tornou feral enquanto observava a excitação dela se acumular o suficiente para que uma gota do néctar fluísse e escorregasse por uma nádega até a colcha da cama. Kyoko teve um segundo para se perguntar quantas vezes ele sonhou com aquele momento, quantas vezes ele fantasiou em fazer aquilo com ela para estar com tamanha expressão de êxtase, até que a boca dele fez contato com o sexo dela e ela não conseguiu pensar em mais nada.

Ele lambia, chupava, mordiscava, sorvia avidamente. Quando a boca dava atenção ao clitóris, os dedos a penetravam; quando os dedos acariciavam o clitóris, a língua a penetrava. Em segundos ela estava novamente à beira de um abismo, as costas arqueadas quase dolorosamente, as paredes internas dela comprimindo os dedos de Kuon.

Ela gemia o nome dele em quase desespero, os quadris se movendo freneticamente contra o rosto dele a procura da libertação daquela doce agonia, e ele encontrou disposição para sorrir apesar da própria dolorosa excitação.

"Kuon! Deus... Kuon!"

"Goze, Kyoko. Goze para mim"

E ela obedientemente gozou, um orgasmo longo, intenso e desnorteante que a sacudiu e escorreu dos dedos para o cotovelo de Kuon.

Era exatamente o que ele queria e exigiu cada fibra de seu autocontrole para não gozar só de vê-la tão devassa e selvagem. Ele não conseguia pensar em nada além de estar dentro dela, a dolorosa pressão na virilha exigindo alívio. Não havia espaço para gentilezas, mas ele precisava que ela estivesse minimamente consciente do que ele estava fazendo com ela, do contrário todos os esforços dele em se controlar teriam sido em vão.

O plano dele era dominar todos os sentidos de Kyoko, e ele não tinha chegado tão longe para pôr tudo a perder agora. Só que pensar era mais fácil que fazer, já que Kyoko, a mulher que ele amou e desejou por dez malditos anos, estava nua, trêmula e impossivelmente molhada diante dele.

Levantando-se de um salto, ele removeu a boxer e segurou o membro intumescido e latejante na mão, alisando-o langorosamente como se domasse uma fera, aguardando com mal contida impaciência que Kyoko abrisse os olhos.

Quando ela o fez, deparou-se com o olhar vidrado de Kuon, o homem que já foi um confidente, um amigo, um senpai, um amor impossível, um sonho distante, um guardião, e que agora a ensinava o que era a luxúria completa e total.

Ele, vendo-a observa-lo, aproximou-se lentamente entre as pernas dela, alinhou a ponta escurecida e inchada do membro na entrada de Kyoko e olhou expectante para ela. A única resposta que ela precisou dar foi afastar as coxas convidativamente.

No segundo seguinte, a estocada firme. As mãos que a seguravam pelos quadris a mantiveram firme no lugar, permitindo que ele afundasse nela até a base. Ela arfou e gemeu; ele grunhiu e parou. Os olhos dele reviraram nas órbitas e seu corpo inteiro estremeceu.

"Tão... bom! Caralho... você é tão apertada!"

A sensação de tê-lo dentro de si não era parecida com nada que ela já tivesse sentido na vida. Aquele desejo desenfreado, aquela vontade ensandecida de sentir cada centímetro dele era uma atordoante novidade.

Ele sabia que seria bom, mas não imaginava _aquilo_. Ele finalmente começou a se mover, mas o fazia com certa incredulidade.

"Puta merda... tão quente e molhada..."

Ela era absolutamente deliciosa e ele sabia que não conseguiria durar muito tempo. A cada vez que os quadris deles se chocavam, a cada gemido em staccato que ela dava, uma corrente elétrica de prazer descia pela espinha dele.

Ela era uma visão e tanto, os olhos entreabertos e lacrimosos, a boca aberta deixando escapar gemidos, suspiros e gritos de prazer, as mãos desesperadas se fincando nos travesseiros e revirando os lençóis, os adoráveis seios balançando a cada estocada. Ela também estava perto, mas não tão perto quanto ele, e ele precisava que ela gozasse primeiro, gritando o nome dele.

"Kyoko... eu preciso... merda! Não... não me aperte assim... eu vou..."

Como se fosse possível, o evidente desespero dele apenas a excitava mais. Era primitivamente poderoso observar como o corpo dela estava fazendo um homem tão mais experiente que ela perder o controle.

"Mais forte..."

"O quê?"

"Mais forte!"

Ele concedeu o que ela queria mesmo sabendo que isso o faria durar menos ainda. Uma, duas, três estocadas firmes e ritmadas depois, as paredes de Kyoko se tornaram mais molhadas e apertadas, enquanto ela implorava a ele para não parar. Kuon sentia gotas de suor escorrerem pelas suas costas e têmporas no esforço quase sobre-humano que ele estava fazendo enquanto se empurrava profundamente dentro dela, retrocedendo até a ponta apenas para se afundar novamente até a base, mais forte e mais forte.

Como se a sensação do corpo dela se abrindo para receber o dele não fosse o suficiente, agora ela choramingava o nome dele enquanto a excitação dela escorria pelas pernas de Kuon.

"Caralho... Kyoko, eu... inferno, você é tão gostosa"

Finalmente, ele sentiu. Kyoko abençoadamente gozou gritando seu nome, fazendo Kuon quase chorar de alívio e gozar duas estocadas depois, despejando-se dentro dela e mal conseguindo evitar que o peso morto que se tornou seu corpo colidisse com o dela.

Por trás da névoa de prazer, Kyoko conseguia senti-lo pulsando dentro dela e tremendo sobre ela. Ambos estavam suados, arfantes, exaustos, mas era óbvio que o esgotamento dele era maior que o dela. Então, ela tentou, ainda que inutilmente, acomoda-lo melhor na cama. Após algumas tentativas frustradas, o máximo que ela conseguiu foi faze-lo retornar ao planeta Terra, perceber o que ela tentava fazer e se arrastar pela cama, levando-a consigo, acomodando os dois mais confortavelmente.

Ele a abraçava e beijava e perguntava se ela estava bem, se ele tinha sido bruto, se ele a tinha machucado, mal dando a ela tempo de responder entre uma pergunta e outra. Ele penteava os cabelos dela com os dedos e beijava-lhe o rosto sussurrando juras de amor em japonês, inglês e russo, prometendo que nunca mais permitiria que qualquer coisa ou pessoa se colocasse entre eles.

Kyoko chorou. Finalmente tinha o príncipe dela.

Em algum momento durante o aconchego, adormeceram abraçados. Acordaram algumas vezes durante a noite: ele, para cobrir os dois por causa da brisa fresca que entrava pela janela; ela, para engolir um iogurte (eles não haviam jantado e ela tinha quase certeza que ele fingia dormir quando ela perguntou se ele não queria algo para comer); ambos, quando o sol nascente se infiltrou pelas cortinas abertas.

Era um novo dia. Um novo amanhã. Uma nova vida, cheia de possibilidades.

 **N/A – Promessa é dívida! A minha está paga?**


	6. Chapter 6

**CAPÍTULO 7 – O EUFEMISMO DO SÉCULO**

Ela soube que algo estava errado com ele assim que o viu.

Nas poucas vezes em que ela teve a sorte de encontra-lo fora das situações de trabalho, ele estava sempre rodeado pelo elenco. Era sempre uma comemoração, um evento praticamente obrigatório em que seria muito rude da parte dele recusar o convite, então, eram somente estes os convites que ele aceitava.

Ela não era tola. Não, muito pelo contrário: ela era uma mulher experiente, alguns diriam até sábia. Outros diriam ardilosa, mas ela não se importava, porque sabia bem que as mesmas características, em um homem, seriam elogiadas.

Ela também era observadora, muito observadora. E, observando-o, percebeu que a insistência dos colegas o aborrecia, apesar dele não demonstrar. Então, ela decidiu que jamais insistiria com ele. Artifícios o irritavam, estava claro, então ela jamais usaria um artifício contra ele. (Ao menos, não um que ele pudesse perceber). Ele também se incomodava com imaturidade, o que tornava tudo mais fácil para ela, já que era raro encontrar um homem tão jovem que não se encantasse com as falsas demonstrações de candura das garotas muito mais novas que ela.

Por tudo isto, ela soube que havia algo de errado com ele naquela noite. Ele não estava rodeado por colegas de trabalho como de costume, mas com um único companheiro. Kijima era o nome dele, se não lhe falhava a memória. Logo, não era um evento de trabalho, mas algo pessoal, íntimo, e os dois não pareciam se divertir. Não, a linguagem corporal dos dois estava mais para um gesto de camaradagem do que para happy hour. Um dos dois precisava de apoio, e era fácil deduzir quem.

Definitivamente, algo estava errado com ele, o que fazia daquele o dia de sorte dela.

Como ela esperava, nenhum dos dois recusou a solicitação para lhes fazer companhia. Como poderiam? Não seria cavalheiresco. A conversa amena era fácil de acompanhar e as bebidas leves que ela pedia e que eles educadamente acompanhavam tornava tudo muito plácido, morno, amigável. Eram três pessoas fingindo estarem juntas, quando a mente (e o coração) de cada um estava noutro lugar, com intenções e sentimentos perfeitamente camuflados por uma conversa despretensiosa.

Ela propositalmente o pegou de surpresa quando mencionou o Dia Branco. Ele parecia mais distante que o normal, e ela queria a atenção dele nela, de alguma forma. Ele demorou alguns segundos para responder, o que a intrigou. Estaria ele surpreso demais para formular as habituais respostas rápidas? Ele sempre, sempre teve o raciocínio ágil, e pelos copos vazios sobre a mesa ela sabia que ele não estava embriagado o suficiente para estar com o cérebro embotado. Então, o quê?

Mais importante ainda: o motivo importava? Não, desde que ela conseguisse alguma vantagem.

A oportunidade perfeita veio logo em seguida, quando ele foi pagar a conta. Finalmente ela conseguiria encontra-lo a sós, e teria o argumento perfeito para tanto sob a forma de uma cortesia que ela julgava desnecessária, considerando o que ela já planejava fazer.

O beijo o surpreendeu, mas ele não o evitou. Ele não correspondeu, mas não a rechaçou. Ele demonstrou toda a perplexidade que sentia com o gesto dela, mas não a admoestou. Sim, ele era um homem bem mais maduro do que a idade dele a faria supor, logo, desnecessário criar alardes por conta de um mero contato boca-a-boca.

Ela sabia que ele era tão passional quanto tentava parecer indiferente. Vira em alguns relances, especialmente nos momentos em que ele conseguiu sorrir apesar de seus lábios proferirem palavras duras aos colegas arrogantes que atrapalhavam a produção. Sim, ele sabia ser cruel e dissimulado como só uma pessoa maliciosa conseguiria ser, e charmoso o suficiente para sair incólume.

Exatamente como ela.

Dizem que os iguais se reconhecem e ela torcia para que fosse verdade. Ela o olhou sedutoramente após o beijo, e depois encenou o mesmo sorriso doce que ele exibia para desarmar as pessoas, tudo para mostrar a ele que eles eram iguais.

Perfeitos um para o outro.

Longe de ser a retribuição pelo Dia dos Namorados como ela alegou, aquele beijo era muito mais. Se ele não fosse um completo parvo, e ela tinha certeza que ele não era, ele captaria todas as mensagens que ela havia dado naquela noite. Quando, mesmo apesar do beijo roubado, ele não só não a recriminou como ainda se ofereceu para acompanha-la ao carro que viria busca-la, ela soube que havia jogado todas as cartas corretamente. Ele era um homem maduro, afinal. Discreto. Cavalheiro o suficiente para captar as sutilezas das interações e responder à altura. Diferentemente do companheiro que permaneceu no bar, ele não daria um sorriso tolo, não se comportaria como um moleque convencido nem responderia ao charme sedutor dela com um comentário vulgar. Nada havia de grosseiro naquele homem, o que somente a seduzia mais.

Provavelmente, ela nem precisaria pedir a ele para dividir o carro com ela. Não era como se ele mesmo pudesse dirigir, logo, nada mais razoável que dividirem o taxi. Além do mais, ele era um cavalheiro, e cavalheiros não permitiriam que uma mulher desacompanhada, àquela hora da noite, fosse levada por um motorista desconhecido.

Ela não sabia o que havia iniciado aquela fortuita sequência de eventos, mas não importava. Desde que ela estivesse obtendo vantagem.

###

Havia algo de errado com ele, sem dúvidas. Ela não queria pensar sobre isso, mas parecia inevitável, diante das circunstâncias.

Ele era um profissional até a última célula. Acreditava na dedicação ao trabalho em um nível que beirava o espiritual. Então como, em nome da atuação, ele havia se apaixonado por uma atriz de dedicação tão medíocre e índole tão duvidosa quanto Morizumi Kimiko?

Havia algo de errado com ele, definitivamente. Mas ela não queria pensar sobre isso, menos ainda julgar os sentimentos e as escolhas dele. Não estivera ela mesma completamente cega de amor por alguém como Sho não muito tempo antes?

Ela fez de tudo para tranquilizar o agente que excepcionalmente compartilhavam. Atuou magistralmente uma jovem despreocupada com a altura da qual quase fora arremessada, tudo para encerrar o assunto. Tudo para não permitir que os eventos do dia chegassem aos ouvidos dele. Já era ruim o bastante que ele não tivesse os sentimentos correspondidos, não precisava também saber do esquema que removia a amada dele do mundo da atuação.

Não precisava ele saber que ela havia sido uma parte daquele esquema. Ela já não se incluía sequer no rol das pessoas próximas o suficiente para receberem uma quinquilharia qualquer de Dia Branco, quiçá ele descobrisse que ela, de alguma maneira, contribuíra para o infortúnio de Kimiko.

Seria excluída por completo, então.

Foi com tal medo que ela se empenhou em convencer o agente compartilhado a nada revelar. Ele não compreendeu, argumentou que o segredo era desnecessário, mas como ela não queria dizer o motivo real em voz alta, apenas insistiu que ela ficaria envergonhada demais por ter sido pega desprevenida e que temia pela reprimenda que ouviria caso ele soubesse do ocorrido.

Por fim, o agente cedeu. Não o contataria, ao menos não para falar _daquele_ assunto.

Ela foi deixada em casa e conseguiu sorrir até o último segundo. Foi difícil, porque seu coração magoado queria extravasar toda a dor em lágrimas, mas ela se conteve diante do agente. À despedida, ela quase fraquejou, e tudo porque ele estava pesaroso por aquele ser o último dia dele como agente dela. Ela mal podia lidar com o próprio pesar, e agora ele incluía na conta o pesar dele. Era demais, portanto ela se despediu rapidamente dizendo algumas palavras artificialmente animadas no intuito de tranquiliza-lo, já que com a garantia do trabalho em "Lotus" ela havia preenchido todo o tempo vago e não precisaria, tão cedo, de alguém que a ajudasse a selecionar trabalhos e a conciliar atividades, e foi-se apressada para o Darumaya sob a justificativa de querer ajudar no restaurante.

O tempo todo ela sorriu. Aquele era um bom dia, afinal de contas. Um dia de sorte, alguns diriam: ela havia conquistado tanto o papel de Momiji quanto o reconhecimento de uma pessoa tão exigente quanto Koenji Erika e, para finalizar, escapara ilesa das maquinações de Morizumi Kimiko.

Então, por que seu coração teimava em ignorar tudo que havia dado certo e se concentrava apenas em doer, doer, doer? Por que, mesmo diante das evidências, ela teimava em buscar alguma tentativa de contato da parte dele e se decepcionava quando não via sequer uma ligação ou mensagem?

Ora, ele não disse a ela para fazer o melhor possível? Não deixara um emoticon duvidoso que mais parecia uma ameaça poucos dias antes? Ele deveria estar interessado no resultado da audição, não?

Mas talvez ele não soubesse que Kimiko seria uma candidata. Talvez ele tivesse descoberto, daí o silêncio.

Com tantas dúvidas e medos, ela não o contatou.

###

Ninguém o contatou àquela noite, na verdade. Portanto, havia algo de errado com aquele fatídico dia.

Nenhuma informação privilegiada do preocupado agente que o faria correr ensandecido para o Darumaya a fim de se certificar que ela estava bem. Nenhuma ligação dela através da qual ele pudesse captar toda a angústia que ela sentiu e a solidão que estava sentindo para fazê-lo, igualmente, correr para o Darumaya a fim de descobrir o que a afligia.

Enfim, nada que o impedisse de prosseguir no piloto automático.

Ren não sabia lidar com o que estava acontecendo dentro dele. Ren não precisava. Ren era apenas um alter ego criado para ter emoções mornas, amenas, contidas. Ren era a roupa que Kuon vestia para se apresentar ao mundo.

Kuon não sabia lidar com o que estava acontecendo. Kuon nunca precisou. Kuon adormeceu aos dezesseis anos sem jamais ter sentido aquela categoria de sentimentos intensos, confusos, desgovernados. Outra categoria, sim: a ira. Mas amor? Ciúme? Possessividade? Desilusão?

Nunquinha.

Kijima não estava de todo errado nas suposições. Mas também, não estava de todo certo. Ren não estava à toa no escritório da agência por não querer ir para casa, e sim por não saber o que fazer. Ele estava absolutamente perdido, esta era a verdade dos fatos. Seu corpo parou de funcionar e ele simplesmente se sentou à procura de uma resposta, um pensamento qualquer que milagrosamente lhe ocorresse sobre o que fazer a seguir.

Não havia programação nem em Ren nem em Kuon que lhe indicasse como proceder, então ele entrou no estupor do piloto automático: sua imagem era a do "Ren original", o ator excessivamente educado e cavalheiro que jamais hostilizaria uma pessoa. O homem que ele foi antes de Kyoko surgir em sua vida e transforma-la em um maravilhoso caos. Suas decisões, contudo, eram as de Kuon, o jovem solitário e confuso que não recusava as oportunidades que surgiam em seu caminho.

Enfim, modo piloto automático.

Diante dele, uma mulher que sabia o que fazer. Diante dele, uma mulher que lhe oferecia um caminho conhecido, tantas vezes percorrido no passado.

Não importou o bar ser exclusivo no momento em que saíram dele juntos. Não havia como dissimular a situação para a mídia, se foram seguidos até a residência dela.

Quando a notícia foi divulgada, Lory e Yashiro ficaram estarrecidos.

Para a foto contendo Kyoko e Sho, a mídia pediu permissão às agências para fazer a divulgação. Não por consideração ou pudor, mas porque era contraproducente a um tabloide enlamear o nome de um artista antes que ele se tornasse uma celebridade. Não, o fruto deve permanecer intocado até estar maduro. Mas duas celebridades como aquelas eram apetitosas demais para serem ignoradas, daí a descortesia das manchetes matutinas.

Não havia o que fazer. Nem Ren pretendia fazer algo além de admitir publicamente o relacionamento. Não que a sensação sufocante de antes houvesse passado, mas ao menos agora ele estava em território conhecido, o que era um alívio.

Ren não viu a devastação que a notícia causou em Kyoko.

###

Kyoko foi uma Momiji esplêndida. A melhor que poderia haver, aliás. O alvoroço em torno da notícia de que o solteiro mais cobiçado estava fora do mercado foi o tipo de suplício que sua personagem precisava para roubar a cena e elevar o nível da produção a um patamar que seus colegas atores precisaram se esforçar para chegar perto.

Nas raras vezes em que se encontraram brevemente, fingiram um para o outro que estavam bem. Não passavam de meros conhecidos, agora. Era como se ela nunca tivesse sido o talismã dele. Era como se ele nunca tivesse sido a fortaleza dela. Como se eles nunca tivessem procurado um ao outro em horários que contrariavam completamente o senso comum. Como se ela nunca tivesse chorado copiosamente no peito dele, enquanto ele ternamente a abraçava. Como se não tivessem dividido a mesma cama, quando os pesadelos o assolaram.

Tudo que pertencia a um passado não tão distante, agora parecia pertencer a outra vida.

Ela só conseguia pensar na afirmação dele de que ele jamais beijaria uma pessoa que não lhe fosse importante. Ele só conseguia pensar na solene promessa que ela havia lhe feito de não permitir que Sho a beijasse novamente e que a deixou tão aflita para dar um beijo em Corn. Parecia não importar qual versão dele ele mostrasse a ela: ele sempre perderia para Sho.

Kyoko quase conseguiu escapar de vê-lo lado a lado com a namorada. As imagens dos dois estavam por toda parte, afinal. Ren quase conseguiu escapar de ver Sho rodeando Kyoko. Sho, que não perdeu tempo em zombar dela quando soube do namoro de Ren com uma bela mulher. Sho, que usou todas as oportunidades que teve tentando humilhar Kyoko o bastante para que ela aceitasse submissamente retornar para ele.

Vistos de longe, como Ren os viu, pareciam namorados. Ele não a faria feliz como ela merecia, Ren tinha certeza, mas se era o Sho-chan quem ela queria, o que restava a ele fazer? Por mais que Lory e Yashiro reclamassem e dissessem que ele deveria ao menos declarar seus sentimentos, ele travava sempre na mesma questão: não era apenas dizer "eu te amo", mas dizer "eu te amo, eu sou Corn, eu sou Kuon Hizuri, eu sou um assassino, desculpe-me por ter mentido e traído a sua confiança, e sim, eu tenho uma namorada por quem não estou apaixonado, nosso relacionamento é uma conveniência para os dois, eu sei que isso é feio e contraria toda a imagem elevada que você tem de mim por minha própria culpa, já que fui em quem fez o mundo acreditar que eu era infalível, mas ainda assim eu quero que você prefira a mim ao moleque que você ama desde sempre".

Complicado demais.

Kyoko, por sua vez, assim que conseguiu organizar os pensamentos, entendeu que Ren havia encontrado a própria maneira de superar a rejeição de Kimiko. Ela ficou surpresa, na verdade, por nunca haver pensado que era possível esquecer uma pessoa apaixonando-se por outra.

Havia funcionado para Ren, talvez funcionasse para ela. Como a boa kouhai que era, Kyoko tentou replicar os passos do senpai. Em que momento exatamente ele soube que não era correspondido, ela não sabia dizer. Nem podia perguntar, já que, se antes ela nada representava, agora que ele tinha uma namorada (e que namorada!), então, é que seria impossível, mas ela deduzia que tenha sido quando ele deu o anel a Kimiko e ela ficou indiferente. Mas isto levantava outra questão: de alguma forma, ele havia se declarado. Talvez, uma declaração fosse fundamental para seguir em frente.

Quanto mais ela pensava, mais a ideia lhe fazia sentido, até que a "receita" finalmente ficou clara: primeiro, colocar o "veneno" do amor não correspondido para fora com uma confissão; depois, preencher novamente o coração com um sentimento que fosse retribuído.

Sim, parecia bom. O medo de antes, de perder o respeito e a confiança dele, já não existia, afinal, ela nada mais tinha a perder. Aliás, tal medo foi substituído por outro: o de que Ren cumprisse a "profecia" de Lory e, tal qual na provocação do chefe, dissesse a ela que estava prestes a se casar. Como conseguiria ela, em tais circunstâncias, dizer a ele o que sentia?

Como em um passe de mágica, toda a hesitação, todo o medo e toda a vergonha de outrora foram substituídos pela fria determinação de tornar seus sentimentos conhecidos. Quando ela pediu a Yashiro por uma oportunidade de falar a sós com Ren, o agente não sabia o que esperar, mas certamente não era o que estava por vir.

Assim que Ren percebeu que a "reunião" emergencial que ele teria era uma conversa a sós com Kyoko, amaldiçoou Yashiro por persistir na tarefa de uni-los. Na falta de ideia melhor sobre o que falar, já que ela parecia petrificada diante dele (toda a coragem de antes a abandonou quando se viu frente a frente com Ren), e como ele já pretendia elogiar a atuação magnífica de Kyoko como Momiji, ele abençoadamente deu a ela a deixa perfeita.

(O entrosamento entre eles era algo de outro mundo).

Kyoko não tinha uma lágrima sequer nos olhos quando agradeceu o elogio, mas o considerava descabido, já que era por obra dele mesmo que ela havia conseguido aquela interpretação de Momiji. Não fosse pelo ciúme que ele provocava nela, Momiji não seria tão agressiva. Não fosse pela dor que ela sentia por vê-lo com outra mulher, Momiji não seria tão emotiva. Não fosse pelo desespero de ama-lo e não ser correspondida, Momiji não seria tão irracional. Portanto, ele não deveria elogia-la: era ela quem deveria agradecer a ele pelo presente de faze-la experimentar sentimentos tão intensos, e pela primeira vez. E, depois de ser curvar a um perplexo Ren, ela acrescentou com um sorriso que ele não precisava se preocupar, já que ela sabia bem que não havia lugar na vida dele para alguém como ela, e que ela estava empregando todos os esforços possíveis para esquece-lo e nunca mais aborrece-lo com seus sentimentos indesejáveis.

Kyoko sorriu uma última vez e pela primeira vez seus olhos marejaram. Ela estava dizendo adeus. Virou-se para partir, mas não chegou a dar um passo antes que a mão de Ren se fechasse sobre a dela, detendo-a. "Precisamos conversar", ele disse com a voz embargada.

O eufemismo do século!


	7. Chapter 7

**CAPÍTULO 8 – NECESSIDADES**

Ele só sabia que precisava vê-la. Imediatamente. Por mais que Yashiro não fosse uma fonte de informações confiável em se tratando de Kyoko, com seus constantes esquemas e provocações, Ren sabia reconhecer quando o agente estava falando sério. E quando Yashiro diz que Kyoko escapou por pouco de um atentado à própria vida, o assunto é sério.

Ao chegar ao Darumaya, Ren descobriu que ela estava tomando banho. Sim, após um dia inteiro de audição para o papel de uma ninja, não era estranho que ela quisesse um bom banho. Ele foi acomodado no mesmo lugar em que Sho e Kyoko conversaram sobre Saena. Okami-san foi simpática e Taisho não ficou por perto, então ele poderia se acalmar. Kyoko estava bem, então ele poderia se acalmar.

Mas ele não estava calmo: cruzava e descruzava os braços, passava as mãos pelos cabelos, suspirava e repetia consigo mesmo _"que dia!"_ incessantemente. Praticamente pulava a cada vez que a porta deslizava e Okami-san aparecia para perguntar se ele estava bem, se queria algo além de água, se queria mais água quando restou apenas gelo no copo, ao que ele respondeu, o mais educadamente possível, que estava ótimo, precisava apenas falar um minuto com Kyoko e já iria embora.

Finalmente, Okami-san percebeu que ela estava apenas aumentando a ansiedade dele e abençoadamente o deixou em paz. Kyoko se tornou o próximo alvo da solícita mulher, que não perdeu tempo em abordar a jovem quando ouviu a porta do banheiro se abrir.

"Tsuruga-san está aqui. Ele quer falar com você", palavras mágicas que fizeram um alquebrado coração disparar e relembrar todas as cruezas do dia. Kyoko olhou para si mesma, de pijama, e pensou por um segundo sobre trocar de roupa. Entretanto, decidiu que não faria a menor diferença ser vista com a roupa de dormir mais sem-graça do universo.

Quando a porta deslizou novamente, finalmente era Kyoko. Ren soltou um suspiro aliviado ao constatar que ela estava bem, apenas... inegavelmente cansada. De um jeito que ele nunca a viu na vida, e ele não estava se referindo ao pijama. Até o sorriso dela era cansado, respondido por um sorriso dele não muito mais animado.

Os dois estavam exaustos. _"Que dia!"_ , pensaram simultaneamente.

Ele a parabenizou pelo papel de Momiji e ela respondeu que estava aliviada por ele não ter ficado bravo com ela. Ren não entendeu. Kyoko não explicou.

Ela estava se preparando para se sentar diante dele quando finalmente percebeu o calombo na testa de Ren. Aproximando-se para examina-lo, notou o tingimento recente dos cabelos. Olhando-o de cima pela primeira vez, tão de perto e com uma iluminação adequada, as lentes se tornaram perceptíveis. A maneira dele de se sentar também o denunciava.

Ela estava cansada demais para continuar fingindo, especialmente considerando o atípico descuido dele com as evidências. Ele estava cansado demais para permanecer atuando, especialmente considerando que ela não estava dando a ele uma deixa sequer que fizesse sentido.

"Seiza!"

Uma única palavra, e Ren soube que a farsa havia acabado. Para ambos. Sentou-se "corretamente", como Kyoko o alertou a fazer em Guam, e esperou pelo próximo movimento dela. Surpreendeu-se quando ela se ajoelhou ao lado dele, recolheu os cubos de gelo do copo em um guardanapo de pano e o pressionou no calombo que se formou em sua testa, lembrete da pancada de horas antes.

De tempos em tempos, ela afastava os cabelos dele para trás e levantava a bolsa de gelo improvisada para verificar se o inchaço estava diminuindo. Ele supôs que deveria dizer a ela que tal tentativa era inútil, já que muito tempo havia se passado desde a pancada e agora era provavelmente muito tarde para aquela compressa, mas ela estava tão perto dele, penteando os cabelos dele com os dedos, olhando-o com uma expressão que era um misto de cansaço, preocupação e tristeza, que ele não conseguiu afasta-la. Nem queria.

Sem mencionar que o cheiro do sabonete dela era intoxicante. Precisava descobrir que marca era aquela. Ele se surpreenderia se descobrisse que era a marca mais barata do mercadinho local.

Ele se perguntava, sobretudo, como abordaria a questão pendente entre eles, até que ela lhe deu uma ideia quando novamente penteou os cabelos dele com os dedos.

"As raízes estão aparecendo?"

A resposta dela foi imediata, confirmando o término da farsa.

"Não, mas seu couro cabeludo ainda está manchado"

"Ah... entendo..."

"Desculpe-me"

Ela o surpreendia mais uma vez. "Pelo que você está se desculpando? Fui eu quem-"

"Eu estou me dando um NG. Desculpe-me por não conseguir ser 'Mogami-san' agora"

Opa. Novo sinal de alerta.

"Se você não consegue ser Mogami-san, isso quer dizer que eu não devo ser Tsuruga-san?"

Ele precisava agir com cautela, entender o que estava acontecendo.

"Sim. Ao menos por hoje. Eu estou um pouco triste com Tsuruga-san..."

"Verdade? O que aquele idiota aprontou com você?"

Por um instante, ele absurdamente se esqueceu que o idiota era ele.

"...Eu não sei se eu devo falar..."

"Diga-me, por favor. Eu preciso saber!"

O que quer que fosse, ele pretendia consertar.

"Bem, ele se esqueceu de mim no Dia Branco..."

Ela finalmente se satisfez com a compressa e a abandonou sobre a mesa, mas não saiu do lado dele. Aquele deveria ser um bom sinal, certo?

"Verdade? Tem certeza? Eu acho difícil de acreditar que ele tenha se esquecido-"

"Ele me esqueceu, sim! Eu tenho certeza!"

Agora ela parecia ligeiramente irritada. E amuada.

"Ok, ok. Eu acho que você está enganada, mas não quero aborrece-la. E quanto a Bo, você consegue ser Bo, hoje? Eu tenho algumas confissões a fazer..."

Ele não queria surpreende-la ao revelar que sabia que ela era Bo, mas talvez, se ele contasse a Bo... se ele contasse _a ela_ toda a verdade sobre o Dia Branco, ela o perdoasse.

"De jeito nenhum! Eu não quero ouvir mais segredos de Ren!"

Mais uma surpresa, ela sequer titubeou. Kyoko estava, decididamente, farta das farsas.

"Espera, você está chateada com Ren, também?"

A situação se mostrava mais complicada a cada minuto. Que dia!

"Bastante!"

"O que ele fez?"

"Contou a Bo que está apaixonado por uma colegial!"

"Ah, ele contou? E o que mais?"

Agora ele estava se animando, já que o cenário começava a melhorar.

"Então, ele deu um anel de Dia Branco para Morizumi-san!"

Apenas para desanimar logo em seguida. _"Como o incidente foi parar nos ouvidos dela?"_ , era o que ele se perguntava.

"Oh, isso parece grave. Você tem certeza do que está dizendo?"

"Ela mesma me mostrou! Aliás, eu passei os últimos dias vendo todo o tipo de presente de Dia Branco que ele distribuiu por aí, e..."

"E?"

"..."

Ele se recriminava por não ter escutado os conselhos de Yashiro. Ele deveria ter dado algo a ela, afinal. Especialmente porque ele teve a chance perfeita, já que eles se encontraram no dia. Porém, uma vez que ele colocou na cabeça qual seria o presente, nada o demoveria da ideia, ainda que para concretiza-la ele precisasse de tempo.

O problema é que o tempo que ele precisou gerou um mal-entendido que a magoou.

"O que mais ele fez?"

Ela começou a remexer as mãos e seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas.

"Está mais para o que ele _não_ fez... Ele não me deu nada... Nenhuma quinquilharia sequer..."

"Ah, não! Não chore, por favor! Kyoko-chan, eu sinto muito!"

Enquanto ele se martirizava e procurava freneticamente uma maneira de se explicar, ela o surpreendia novamente.

"Ei, não vire Corn de repente!"

"Como assim? Você sempre procura Corn quando chora, não é?"

"Sim, mas eu não quero ser Kyoko-chan agora!"

"O que eu devo fazer, então? Você disse que não consegue ser Mogami-san..."

"Porque eu estou triste com Tsuruga-san!"

"Isso eu entendi. Depois, você disse que não consegue ser Bo...

"Muito decepcionada com Ren no momento..."

"Anotado! Agora, você diz que não quer ser Kyoko-chan..."

"Porque eu estou brava com Corn!"

"Brava com Corn? Por quê, brava com Corn?"

Mais essa! Ele já se perguntava se ela amaldiçoava os antepassados dele, também. _"Eu consegui magoa-la sendo três pessoas diferentes. Ao menos Fuwa Sho é um só"_ , era o pensamento que o atormentava.

"...Para começar, ele pulou de uma sacada. Existe um limite para o apego a um personagem, e correr o risco de morrer está muito além do razoável!"

"Ok, ok, é justo. Ele fez mais alguma coisa errada?"

"...Ele disse que me amava e me beijou"

"E isso a deixou brava?"

"Quando a primeira declaração de amor que uma garota escuta vem de um homem adulto fingindo ser uma fada, e o dito homem, fora da atuação, sequer dá a ela um mísero cartão no Dia Branco, mas dá a outra um anel, sim, a garota fica brava!"

Lá estava o Dia Branco mais uma vez, a persegui-lo. _"Anotação mental: próximo conselho de Yashiro, seguir sem questionar!"_

"Ah, sim, sim. Entendo. Faz sentido. Parece que nenhum dos dois foi correto com você, não é mesmo?"

"Nenhum dos _três_ : Ren falou a Bo que não poderia ter alguém importante, e ainda assim ele se declarou para Morizumi-san com aquele anel"

Ele praguejava mentalmente em três idiomas diferentes, um para cada idiota que ele foi.

"Ah, entendi. Os três magoaram você de alguma forma..."

A situação não parecia nada promissora, mas enquanto ela permanecesse ao lado dele, nem tudo estaria perdido.

"..."

"Então, quem você consegue ou quer ser agora?"

"Ninguém. Se excluímos Mogami-san, Kyoko-chan e Bo, só sobra Kyoko"

"Ei, eu gostei disso! O que há de errado em ser Kyoko?"

Sim, ele ansiava pelo dia em que ela seria apenas Kyoko, sem honoríficos, para ele.

"Com quem a Kyoko vai interagir, se ela não quer falar com Tsuruga-san, Ren e Corn?"

Esta era a melhor deixa que ele poderia querer. Hora de não botar tudo a perder.

"Que tal com Kuon?"

"Kuon?"

"Kuon Hizuri, para ser exato"

"..."

"..."

"O filho misterioso do otou-san?"

"Sim, o filho misterioso do seu pai"

"E o que ele diria para a Kyoko?"

Era agora ou nunca.

"Bem, deixe-me pensar... Kuon começaria dizendo que ele teve um dia que começou muito promissor, com o regresso antecipado dele ao Japão. Afinal, ele veria Kyoko, a garota dele. Que não é a garota dele, mas ele gosta de pensar que sim. Então, o dia logo ficou péssimo porque o chefe dele lhe mostrou uma foto em que a garota que ele ama e um fedelho arrogante que não a merece se beijam pela segunda vez, ainda que ela tenha prometido jamais permitir que um segundo beijo acontecesse. Aquilo o tirou completamente do prumo. O dia prossegue com uma humilhante pancada na cabeça, presenciada por um amigo debochado mas de bom coração, que o acompanha a um bar para que ele tente se animar após passar o dia angustiado com a possibilidade da garota que ele ama estar com o outro cara, o fulano que não a merece. Na sequência, uma antiga colega de trabalho aproveita a distração de Kuon e o beija, alegando ser aquele o presente dela de Dia Branco. Aqui ele faria um parêntese a Kyoko e diria a ela que não, ela não foi a única deixada de fora, e não, ele não se esqueceu dela, apenas adiou a entrega do presente porque sempre se acovardava"

"Um presente? Então, há um presente para mim?"

Ele não sabia se ria ou se chorava.

"Espera um segundo: você aguentou calada até agora e é este o tópico que chamou sua atenção? Não "a garota que ele ama", não "a foto do segundo beijo com Sho", mas o fato de que há um presente para você?"

Agora que ele colocava em palavras, ela realmente percebia como não fazia sentido.

"Inacreditável!"

Atordoado era pouco para descreve-lo. À perplexidade dele, ela teve a decência de responder com constrangimento.

"...Desculpe-me pela interrupção. Pode prosseguir..."

Ele ainda precisou de alguns momentos para se recompor.

"Onde eu estava, mesmo? Ah, sim... Na saída do bar, Kuon recebeu uma ligação do agente avisando sobre como _a garota que ele ama_ -" (Aqui, ele fez questão de olhar acintosamente para ela, até ela finalmente ruborizar e desviar o olhar.) "-quase foi arremessada de um prédio, o que o fez entrar em pânico e procura-la imediatamente. Ele teve vontade de abraça-la assim que a viu, mas precisou se controlar porque não queria assusta-la. No fim, foi ela quem o assustou quando relatou todas as vezes em que ele pisou na bola com ela. A cena termina com Kuon explicando que Ren soube que ela era Bo no instante em que ela disse que o odiava, já que ele só conhecia uma pessoa com tamanho nível de sinceridade. Então, a confissão sobre a colegial foi a maneira que ele encontrou de dizer a ela que a amava, afinal, mesmo que ele não se achasse digno de ter alguém importante e respeitasse a escolha dela de nunca mais se apaixonar, Ren precisava ao menos se declarar. Quanto ao suposto esquecimento de Tsuruga-san, de maneira alguma ele preteriu Kyoko no Dia Branco. Aliás, a ela ele decidiu que daria a verdade, toda a verdade, mas para isso Kuon precisava estar pronto, daí o atraso na entrega. Neste momento, Kuon se desculpa com Kyoko por ter permitido que a própria covardia a magoasse. Prosseguindo com as explicações, não houve anel de Dia Branco; aquilo foi mais uma das cenas armadas por Morizumi-san para fazer parecer que ela e Tsuruga-san tinham algum relacionamento especial, nada mais. Finalizando, Corn se declarou e a beijou porque ele se deixou levar pela atmosfera de familiaridade do momento, afinal, _a garota que ele ama-"_ (Novo olhar acintoso, Kyoko novamente ruborizando e desviando o olhar) "-é sempre tão formal que ele não resistiu à proximidade que ela estava permitindo"

"..."

"Que tal este roteiro?"

"...Acaba assim?"

"Você precisa de mais?" Que garota exigente! "Hum, deixe-me ver... Bem, então, que tal isto: eu explico que não foi por apego aos personagens que eu nunca me revelei a você; foi por amor a você que eu me mantive atuando. Foi porque Mogami-san necessitava do senpai Tsuruga-san, porque Bo necessitava ajudar Ren e porque Kyoko-chan necessitava da magia de Corn que eu segui todas as suas deixas até hoje. Eu sempre dei um jeito de ser quem você necessitava porque as suas necessidades são importantes para mim. Eu espero que você compreenda que eu não pularia de uma sacada por mais ninguém"

Ele a olha intensamente e desta vez ela não desvia o olhar.

"...Kuon falaria tudo isso para a Kyoko?"

Ele se sentia tão leve após a extensa confissão, que quase acreditava ser capaz de realmente voar.

"Falaria ainda mais: Kuon contaria por que desapareceu da face da Terra para assumir uma nova identidade do outro lado do mundo"

"Verdade? Ele contaria tudo isso?"

"Certamente"

"...E por que agora? O que mudou? Por que não em Dark Moon? Ou Tragic Mark?"

"Bem, porque, ao menos que eu esteja entendendo errado as suas deixas, e seria a primeira vez que isso acontece, você não estaria triste com Tsuruga-san, decepcionada com Ren e brava com Corn se você não necessitasse do meu amor, e esta é uma necessidade que eu jamais deixaria de suprir".

Quando Okami-san deslizou a porta para verificar se os dois necessitavam de alguma coisa, fechou-a rapidamente ao constatar que o casal só necessitava de privacidade.

Ao que tudo indicava, Kyoko necessitava de um beijo.

 **A/N – Minha versão mega-super-blaster-master-power feliz e igualmente utópica para o desenrolar dos acontecimentos do mangá XD**

 **Eu faria algo assim, se tivesse a chance. E é bem provável que o volume seguinte fosse hentai.**

 **Para quem esperava uma continuação do capítulo anterior, uma dogeza. T_T Eu realmente não pensei em prosseguir além do que eu escrevi, já que para mim é só uma questão de qualquer um dos dois idiotas se declarar. Somente isso. Um dos dois, qualquer um, declarando-se claramente! Afinal, duas pessoas que se amam não podem ficar separadas! T_T**


	8. Chapter 8

**CAPÍTULO 9 – AS ALEGRIAS E AS AGONIAS DA INTIMIDADE (PARTE 1/?)**

Kyoko começava a se arrepender por haver aceitado a ajuda dele, afinal, alguém tão autoconsciente quanto ela jamais ficaria confortável em uma situação como aquela. Já eram quase três horas da manhã e outra pessoa estava, àquela hora ingrata, comprando algo que ela, como mulher detalhista e cautelosa que era, deveria ter sempre à mão. Para piorar, Kuon já havia saído há meia hora e nem sinal dele.

Quanto tempo ele precisava para comprar... _aquilo?_ O supermercado ficava no prédio dele, pelo amor de Deus! A coisa toda deveria se resumir a descer de elevador, entrar na loja, pegar o pacote, pagar e subir de elevador. Ela só demoraria dez minutos, no máximo! O que o estava atrasando tanto?

Ela mesma teria ido, não fosse o grito estridente que ela soltou quando se descobriu desprevenida, e justamente em um dia em que ela dormiria no apartamento dele. Ele parecia disposto a arrombar a porta do banheiro em sua aflição para acudi-la do que quer que a tivesse feito gritar daquela forma, e foi precisamente o tom de voz preocupado e urgente que a fez revelar que ela havia sofrido um "acidente feminino".

Em suma, ele foi tranquilizado às custas da mortificação dela. Nunca na vida ela se imaginou na situação de contar tal coisa a um homem, fosse ele quem fosse.

Kuon parecia ter tudo sob controle quando suspirou aliviado e garantiu que ele poderia ir ao supermercado por ela. Ele demonstrou tanta desenvoltura diante da situação embaraçosa em que ela se julgava estar, que Kyoko se sentiu compelida a admitir que não valia a pena correr o risco de exibir por aí a sua condição de mulher se ele estava tão disposto a ajudá-la. Ávido, até. Não era fácil dizer não, quando ele se comportava como um homem em uma nobre missão.

Como um cavaleiro de armadura brilhante dos tempos modernos, ele colocou seu elmo (um boné), pegou sua espada (a carteira) e partiu confiante para terras inóspitas (o supermercado) a fim de se sagrar vitorioso na batalha que o aguardava (a compra de um pacote de absorventes). Afinal, Kyoko era uma donzela em perigo.

Após se convencer de que a suposta familiaridade dele com o assunto vinha da mãe, já que ainda era desagradável pensar nas inúmeras mulheres que ele teve, Kyoko aceitou a ajuda que ele oferecia. Ele parecia tão feliz quando ela finalmente concordou, que a princípio ela achou ter feito a escolha certa. Com a demora no regresso dele, contudo, o arrependimento começava a esticar o pescoço e a mostrar sua feia cabeça.

Finalmente o telefone tocou e, como esperado, era ele.

"Por Deus, Kuon! O que está acontecendo? Por que tanta demora?"

"É tão fascinante!"

"Fascinante? O que há de fascinante?"

Kyoko estava prestes a descobrir que ele não tinha familiaridade alguma com o assunto.

"Pois é, né? Eu também pensava que nada, então imagine a minha surpresa! Eu sempre ignorei este corredor, claro, mas acabo de descobrir todo um universo inexplorado e-"

"Kuon, só pegue o maldito pacote e volte para cá!"

Para Kyoko, a coisa estava para lá de constrangedora; Kuon, por sua vez, parecia apreciar a situação um tantinho mais do que deveria, na opinião dela.

"Eu faria isso, se soubesse qual deles eu devo pegar..."

"Essa é fácil: qualquer um!"

Tudo que ela queria era acabar logo com aquela tortura e ir dormir. Não era porque eles só teriam compromisso na noite seguinte que desperdiçariam horas de sono com uma bobagem.

"De jeito nenhum, Esquilinha! Não produziriam de tantos tipos e tamanhos se qualquer um servisse. Qual deles você usa?"

"Q-que tipo de pergunta indiscreta é essa? V-você não precisa saber detalhes tão íntimos meus!"

"Não é o que diz o anel de noivado no seu dedo... Se vamos nos casar – e nós vamos! – nós moraremos juntos. Mais cedo ou mais tarde eu vou saber cada pequeno e ínfimo detalhezinho íntimo seu e-"

"Kuon, você não acha que eu já estou constrangida o bastante?" O choramingo continha uma súplica óbvia que ele jamais ignoraria, não fosse o fato de que aquela situação era divertida e interessante demais para não ser aproveitada.

"Bem, se você não me diz, eu vou ter que adivinhar e aí eu vou demorar mais tempo" Claro que Kyoko percebeu que ele ignorou completamente a pergunta (e a súplica) dela. "Pelo que eu entendi, eles se dividem em absorventes internos e externos. Eu... vou fazer um palpite ousado e excluir os internos, já que eu consigo imagina-la corando até os dedões do pé só de pensar em... inseri-los" Ela fez um som estrangulado que por muito pouco não provocou uma gargalhada nele. "Meu problema agora é que os externos são tão variados, que eu não consigo dizer qual deles você usa. Quero dizer, os com abas parecem mais práticos porque devem fixar melhor na calcinha, mas você já me surpreendeu mais de uma vez com escolhas inusitadas, então... e também tem o tipo de cobertura, o volume do fluxo... você diria que seu fluxo é intenso, moderado ou leve?"

Kyoko podia ouvir claramente, ao fundo, o som das embalagens sendo manipuladas. Ela estava à beira de um ataque de nervos ao imaginar o grande Tsuruga Ren lendo rótulos de embalagens de absorventes íntimos para alguém ao telefone celular às três horas da manhã, enquanto se considerava um ás do disfarce apenas por usar um boné (ela o amava de todo o coração, mas Deus como ele era estúpido às vezes!). "Há os com e os sem perfume. Ah, tem os noturnos também, eles foram a minha primeira escolha, afinal, está de noite, mas depois me pareceu óbvio demais... Ei, você ainda está aí?"

Foi a gota d'água para ela. À ameaça que se seguiu, ele se sentiu um menino novamente e amaldiçoou o dia em que ele a deixou conversando com Julie sem a supervisão de um "adulto responsável", ou seja, ou dele ou de Kuu.

"Kuon. Alexander. Hizuri! Eu não quero mais droga de absorvente nenhum, eu vou dormir assim mesmo e nem vou me importar se eu manchar os seus lençóis caríssimos de algodão egípcio! Ou você volta para cá neste instante ou eu vou passar um mês sem falar com você!"

Longe de fazer uma ameaça absurda como as da mãe, a de Kyoko parecia tão plausível que ele nem perdeu tempo em se despedir antes de desligar o telefone e voltar para o apartamento o mais rápido que conseguiu.

Cinco minutos depois, um contrito Kuon batia na porta do banheiro e se encolhia ao ver a expressão irritada de Kyoko. Ela não permaneceu brava com ele por muito mais tempo, no entanto: bastou ela perceber que ele estava carregado de sacolas de compras para ser completamente desarmada. Na dúvida, Kuon havia literalmente comprado um pacote de cada.

Ela o perdoou imediatamente. Ele sabia ser adorável quando queria. E quando não queria, também. Era um fardo, na verdade, tentar permanecer brava com alguém tão adoravelmente baka.

 **N/A – Sim, eu acabo de dar um nome do meio para Kuon. E sim, eu realmente torço para que algum dia ele deixe escapar a Kyoko que às vezes a associa à imagem de um pequeno e fofo esquilo XD**


	9. Chapter 9

**Spoiler: nem tudo é o que parece ;)**

 **CAPÍTULO 10 – SOBRE ANJOS E DEMÔNIOS (PARTE 1/2)**

Na primeira vez que ele a viu, achou-a angelical e adorável. Com seus cachinhos loiros e vestido babado, ela era a imagem perfeita da inocência no auge de seus seis anos de idade. Inocência que ele, com dezenove anos, já havia perdido há muito tempo.

Um ano depois, o coração dele se aqueceu e se partiu ao mesmo tempo ao ouvi-la dizer que se casaria com ele quando tivesse idade suficiente. Por um lado, foi a primeira vez que ele se sentiu querido por alguém; por outro, ela era só uma criança, incapaz de ver – e de amar - seu real eu.

Dois anos depois, a paixonite infantil se tornou piada entre os demais empregados do Chefe, mas ele não se importou. Era bom ter alguém que o olhasse com tamanha devoção, embora ele permanecesse achando que o que ela via nele estava longe da realidade. Ela, por sua vez, magoou-se com o pouco caso e o deboche com o qual trataram seus sentimentos, o que o deixou puto com os colegas. Não porque ela era a neta do Chefe, seu padrinho e salvador, mas porque ela era sua garotinha especial e ninguém iria magoa-la sem pagar o preço.

Ele não pôde continuar a protege-la, contudo. O Chefe o enviou para outro país. Ele foi de bom grado, embora tenha doído como o inferno separar-se dela, agarrada à cintura dele enquanto chorava e lhe implorava para que não fosse embora.

Ela o tinha como a única pessoa que compreendia a sua solidão e ele sabia disso.

Quatro anos depois, quando finalmente se reencontraram, ele ficou desconcertado. Não porque ela deixou claro quão chateada estava por ele não ter respondido a nenhum dos e-mails que ela lhe enviara, mas porque sua bonequinha de porcelana estava adquirindo curvas que não condiziam com a imagem de pureza que ele tinha dela. Para piorar, suas constantes declarações de que um dia se casariam já não eram mais bonitinhas, mas sim preocupantes e o deixavam se sentindo um pedófilo.

Como a situação não dava mostras de melhorar e o constrangimento já havia alcançado o nível onde ela pregava peças perigosas nas namoradas dele, o Chefe a mandou para um internato para moças no ano seguinte. Ela só foi avisada no momento da mudança, quando seus pertences já haviam sido empacotados pelos empregados. Naquele dia, o inferno desmoronou. Ela teve que ser colocada à força dentro do carro, tarefa que ninguém ficou feliz de desempenhar, mas o pior foram as lágrimas e as súplicas que ela dirigiu a ele.

De todas as coisas que ele viu e fez, aquela foi a que ainda lhe provocava pesadelos.

Ela tentou fugir quase todos os dias. Por exatamente um ano, ela deu trabalho aos funcionários do internato e ao avô, que não sabiam mais o que fazer com ela. Até que, sem motivo aparente, ela simplesmente se tornou aquilo que todos, exceto ele, esperavam dela: apesar de se recusar a voltar para casa durante as férias e os feriados, comportamento que todos imaginaram ser fruto de mágoa passageira, ela se tornou a melhor aluna da escola, ingressou na universidade mais prestigiada, concluiu o primeiro ano como o talento mais promissor em décadas e... desapareceu.

* * *

"Setsu, retire a placa da porta. Já contratei o novo segurança." Distraída pela tediosa tarefa de secar os copos do bar, ela apenas murmurou sua aquiescência. "Você deveria ter me contado sobre seu irmão. Teria me poupado tempo procurando o novo cara."

Seus movimentos imediatamente cessaram. Levantando a cabeça rapidamente, ela encarou o patrão do Flamingo Rosa.

"...Irmão?"

Sem perceber o assombro no rosto e na voz da jovem, o corpulento homem de meia-idade continuou a somar notas em uma das mesas do bar.

"Em carne e osso. Sujeito grande, mal-encarado. Perfeito para o trabalho! Vai evitar confusões por aqui só com sua presença. Ele me pediu para morar com você em troca de receber menos da metade do salário prometido, portanto eu o mandei direto para seu apartamento." O copo escorregou das mãos dela e se estilhaçou no chão. "Cacete, Setsu! Vou descontar do seu salário!"

Ela não poderia se importar menos.

"Sim, sim, tanto faz."

Enquanto subia as escadas que levavam aos apartamentos nos andares superiores, Setsu dizia para si mesma para não ser uma idiota. Talvez não fosse ele. Talvez fosse qualquer outro. Mas, se fosse ele, era certo que não estava ali por ela, e sim para cumprir ordens.

Abrindo a porta do minúsculo apartamento, a pessoa que ela menos queria e mais ansiava por ver ficou visível. Era ele, seu demônio, confortavelmente reclinado na poltrona pequena demais para alguém de seu porte, o olhar sombrio e indecifrável pousado nela.

Setsu mal pôde acreditar no que estava vendo. Era como se ele não tivesse envelhecido um único dia desde a última vez que ela o viu sete anos atrás, por entre as lágrimas que brotavam implacavelmente de seus olhos enquanto ele apenas assistia, impassível, alguns brutamontes do Chefe arrastando-a para o banco traseiro da limusine que a levou embora.

* * *

Cain mal pôde acreditar no que estava vendo. Apesar de acostumado a disfarçar emoções, ele quase demonstrou a perplexidade que estava sentindo diante da mulher parada a alguns passos dele, trajada em couro preto e com mais pele à mostra do que escondida.

"É sério? Irmão? Você é meu irmão tanto quanto eu sou uma fada! Que ideia escrota foi essa?"

Ele reconheceu o fogo e as declarações inusitadas que pouco condiziam com a situação, bem como não estranhou o fato de que a garotinha fã de ocultismo havia se tornado uma mulher com gostos góticos, mas tanto as curvas quanto o linguajar dela estavam sendo desafios para ele.

"...Não é uma ideia tão escrota quanto a sua de usar um documento falso com o _meu_ sobrenome."

Na verdade, foi uma ideia brilhante, mas ele não podia dizer isso a ela. (Acima de tudo, ele não podia dizer a ela como havia se sentido ao descobrir que ela ainda se lembrava dele depois de tantos anos.) A organização Takarada precisou de dois anos para localiza-la, o que era um feito raro. Nem mesmo os rivais nos "negócios" haviam conseguido se esconder por tanto tempo.

Os dois se encararam indefinidamente, ambos tentando absorver aquele momento.

"...Não importa. Você não pode ficar aqui."

Ele quase sorriu ao reconhecer o tom de voz 'direto aos negócios' de Lory. Ela estava fora de casa há sete anos, mas nem mesmo tal afastamento foi suficiente para apagar a influência da família.

"Desde que você venha comigo, posso partir agora mesmo."

Ela ficou visivelmente irritada, mas ele já estava esperando o desafio.

"Falo sério, Cain. Eu sei quem o mandou aqui e para quê, mas nem você nem ele tem controle sobre a minha vida agora."

Afinal, ela já era uma mulher adulta, realidade que ele estava custando a aceitar apesar de óbvia.

"É assim que você fala sobre o seu avô? 'Ele'?"

"Você virou terapeuta de família, por acaso? Ou está apenas sendo o cão leal de sempre?"

"Basta, Sestu."

Ela realmente odiava ser tratada como criança. Especialmente por ele.

"Não, não basta! Você invadiu a minha casa-"

"Essa espelunca não é a sua casa."

"-e se infiltrou no meu local de trabalho-"

"Em um prostíbulo!"

"Isto não é um prostíbulo! É um clube noturno!"

"Uma maldita boate de strip-tease. Setsuka Takarada, numa boate de strip-tease. Sua intenção é matar seu avô de desgosto? Ou o seu alvo é o seu pai?"

Ela zombou.

"Desgosto? Por que? Não foi assim que a fortuna Takarada começou? Então ele pode se tornar um magnata explorando locais como este, mas depois do primeiro milhão e do primeiro cassino, ele se torna bom demais para uma reles casa noturna?"

"Não é ele quem é bom demais para este lugar, Setsu. É você. Tudo que seu avô sempre quis foi lhe dar uma vida boa e digna, longe da imundície que ele conheceu."

"Tch, foi isso que ele lhe disse? Enquanto fumava um charuto cubano e bebia champanhe?"

"Um homem tem o direito de desfrutar do que construiu."

"Assim como uma mulher tem o direito de traçar o próprio destino."

Isso o aborreceu o bastante para fazê-lo se levantar, mas, como sempre, nem o porte físico nem a irritação dele a intimidaram.

"É isso que você está fazendo? Traçando o seu destino?" Foi a vez dele de zombar. "Não me faça rir, garota. Com sua inteligência, o céu o limite para você. Qualquer coisa que queira fazer está ao alcance das suas mãos, e você escolhe-"

"O que eu escolho é problema meu!"

De todas as pessoas que agiam paternalisticamente com ela, Cain era quem mais a incomodava.

"Não, não é! Não quando você precisa esconder a sua identidade. Será que as garotas que trabalham aqui, não por escolha própria, mas por necessidade, sabem que você é uma das herdeiras mais ricas do mundo?"

"Eu não estou me escondendo delas, mas de você, da minha família e da maldita organização Takarada!"

A afirmação dela doeu tanto que ele escolheu fingir que não tinha escutado.

"Como elas se sentiriam se soubessem? Sua atitude zomba da história de vida de cada uma delas e você sabe disso tão bem que está se escondendo atrás de um nome falso!"

Havia mais verdade nas palavras dele do que ela estava disposta a admitir.

"Eu não estou zombando de ninguém! Eu só estou tentando viver a vida do meu jeito!"

O desespero na voz dela o pegou de surpresa, portanto Cain ficou calado, observando-a. Procurando entender de onde estava vindo tanta dor – a dele e a dela.

Interpretando o silêncio dele como recriminação, os ombros de Setsu caíram em um raro gesto de derrota. As palavras que ela sussurrou a seguir, com olhos marejados, denotavam tanta desesperança que Cain quis abraça-la e garantir-lhe que tudo ficaria bem, mas ele não podia.

Não mais.

"Por que eu ainda estou tentando? Você jamais entenderia..."

Foi assim que Cain descobriu que nada doía mais do que perder a posição privilegiada que outrora tivera: ele não era mais a única pessoa que compreendia a solidão dela, e ambos sabiam disso.

 **A/N – Eu não estava conseguindo trabalhar na outra fic porque essa história ficava me importunando. Portanto, teremos mais um capítulo antes de voltarmos para O Covil do Dragão.**

 **A propósito, se você começou a ler e pensou que este fosse um capítulo sobre Ren e Maria, eu fico feliz! Minha intenção foi exatamente essa, fundir as histórias de Ren e Maria com o universo Heel em uma história paralela. ;)**

 **(Fazia tempo que eu queria escrever sobre os dois. Não sei por que demorei tanto tempo...)**


	10. Chapter 10

**CAPÍTULO 11 – SOBRE ANJOS E DEMÔNIOS (PARTE 2/2)**

Cain não quis analisar o alívio que sentiu quando descobriu que Setsu era apenas a bartender do Flamingo Rosa porque ele já estava com as mãos cheias tendo que lidar com as implicações da nova ordem do Chefe: com a recusa inicial de Setsu em voltar para casa, agora ele deveria prosseguir com a farsa de que eram os irmãos Heel, conviver com ela e protege-la até o dia em que ela caísse em si e voltasse para o seio da família por conta própria.

Claro que, nesse meio tempo, ele deveria fazer _de tudo_ para convence-la.

Um calafrio o percorria sempre que ele se lembrava da entonação de Lory ao dizer "de tudo". Com medo do que poderia ouvir, Cain preferiu não perguntar qual deveria ser a extensão de seus atos.

Enquanto praticamente mastigava um cigarro e rosnava para os caras que a rodeavam feito abutres, ele se perguntava por quanto tempo sua sanidade duraria diante dos sucessivos golpes que vinha sofrendo. Sim, ele ficou aliviado ao descobrir que ela não era uma stripper, mas isso não evitava que os frequentadores do clube noturno a cobiçassem. O que, por sua vez, era um constante lembrete de que ela era uma mulher, e das mais desejáveis, fato que os olhos dele teimavam em comprovar a cada vez que passeavam pelas curvas suaves, eliciando pensamentos que ultrapassavam a fronteira do apropriado.

Para piorar, havia a convivência. Todos os dias ele a via saindo do banheiro após o banho, trajando nada mais do que uma calcinha e um top, ambos minúsculos. O perfume dela, um inegável cheiro de mulher, estava impregnado em cada canto do decrépito apartamento de um quarto. Encontrá-la esparramada no sofá encalombado que havia se tornado sua desconfortável cama nas últimas semanas, distraída enquanto lia ou pintava as unhas dos pés, era uma situação maravilhosamente caseira e deliciosamente sensual. Ouvi-la – e esta era a pior tortura de todas – gemer baixinho através da fina parede que os separava, ele na sala, ela no quarto, enquanto Setsu se dava prazer, mantinha ele acordado por horas a fio.

Cain podia sentir seu autocontrole diminuindo na mesma proporção em que o desprezo por si mesmo aumentava. Porque ela não deveria excita-lo tanto. Setsu era a melhor parte da vida dele - a única parte boa, na verdade - portanto deveria permanecer longe de suas mãos. Do contrário, ela seria maculada, como acontecia a tudo que ele, ser amaldiçoado, tocava.

* * *

Cain não iria embora sem ela, determinação que Setsu atribuía à lealdade dele para com a Organização Takarada. A mesma lealdade que tantas vezes a fez se questionar se ele realmente gostava dela, ou se apenas a tolerava para cumprir ordens.

Ele era como uma droga. Não que ela já tivesse usado drogas antes, mas devia ser daquele jeito que um viciado se sentia: sempre tentando ser mais forte que o vício, sempre imaginando conseguir viver sem ele, e sempre falhando miseravelmente. Bem, ela tentou articular a própria intervenção. Ela tentou cumprir todos os passos de uma improvisada reabilitação. Mas como ser bem-sucedida, se o vício estava empenhado em persegui-la?

Bem, talvez ela tivesse se boicotado ao adotar o sobrenome Heel, com direito a documento falso e tudo o mais. Uma pequena trilha de migalhas de pão para leva-lo diretamente até ela? Ou apenas o último grito desesperado de seu coração, tentando proteger um pedaço precioso de si mesmo sob a forma do sobrenome que ela sempre quis adquirir?

Fosse qual fosse a resposta, ela estava em uma encruzilhada. Os dias de convivência forçada com sua paixão proibida se traduziam em pequenos prazeres que cobravam um alto preço. Caberiam microuniversos de experiências dentro do velho apartamento que estavam dividindo. Cada cheiro, cada olhar, cada frase trocada e cada gesto possuíam significados intensos e próprios que eram catalogados pormenorizadamente com uma cientificidade obsessiva. Setsu queria apreender Cain dentro de si, sem saber que, por trás de suas palavras gentis e sorrisos doces, por trás de seus olhos enevoados por sentimentos tão complexos quanto conflitantes, ele tentava fazer o mesmo com ela.

Setsu ansiava pelo fim daquela tortura tanto quanto queria eterniza-la. Era um dilema agridoce saber que, no meio de toda a dúvida e por atrás de cada pausa tensa após um toque breve e involuntário, ele também estava vivenciando o inferno particular. Afinal, apesar de ser considerado um demônio, Cain tinha a decência de um santo, ao passo que ela, suposto anjo, ansiava nada menos do que pelo momento em que ele a corromperia.

Seria um alívio, aliás, caso ele percebesse quão decadente ela poderia ser. Qualquer outro homem já teria percebido e se aproveitado disso, mas Cain não era qualquer um, e era exatamente por isso que ela o amava. Ou seja, ela estava presa em um círculo vicioso. Setsu não conseguia se libertar daquela prisão sem correntes, sem barras e sem portas, onde seu único carcereiro era seu próprio coração, da mesma maneira que ela estava presa ao dilema de querer mudar a natureza do relacionamento entre eles, fazendo-o vê-la como mulher, e o temor de que ele se decepcionasse com sua verdadeira face.

O risco de perder a maneira especial com a qual ele a olhava e que constrangia a todos, fazendo-os imaginarem que os dois compartilhavam uma relação incestuosa, a atemorizava. Por outro lado, haveria algo pior do que ficar presa naquele limbo?

Esqueça o inferno. Para Setsu, nada poderia ser pior que a incerteza do purgatório.

* * *

"É nosso dia de folga. Onde você está indo?"

"Sair."

"...Com quem?"

"Com um cara."

"...Tipo um encontro?"

"Sim, tipo um encontro."

Ele grunhiu e fechou a cara, mas ambos sabiam que ele não podia fazer mais do que isso. Sem dizer uma palavra, Cain se limitou a segui-la e observa-la de longe, fazendo o trabalho que lhe competia enquanto guarda-costas da família Takarada. Nem mesmo partir ao meio o filho da puta que a devorava com os olhos lhe seria permitido, já que Cain não tinha um motivo concreto para fazê-lo.

Nas semanas que se seguiram, Setsu adotou a mesma rotina infernal: em seu único dia de folga, ela vestia roupas que o deixavam com vontade de incinerar metade do guarda-roupas dela e saía para jantar com um cara aleatório muito mais velho que ela. Porque, segundo ela, homens jovens a entediavam rápido demais.

Cain se perguntava quão rápido os caras jovens a entediavam, se mesmo os homens mais velhos eram deixados falando sozinhos antes da sobremesa, mas ele nunca a questionou sobre isso porque havia se tornado seu maior alívio acompanha-la de volta para casa sã e salva, com o mesmo cheiro de Setsu que ele passou a conhecer tão bem e não o cheiro rançoso de outro homem ou o aroma barato de sabonete de motel.

O alívio dele, contudo, durou pouco. Após algumas semanas se encontrando com um bando de perdedores, ocasiões nas quais Setsu exalou indiferença por todos os poros, ela finalmente estava se comportando como uma mulher ansiosa pelo encontro do dia: seus movimentos sempre graciosos estavam descoordenados, ela parecia perdida em pensamentos e, mais de uma vez, Cain a flagrou suspirando pelos cantos e sorrindo para o nada, o que dava a ele muitos motivos para ficar tenso, preocupado, angustiado e irritado.

Como sempre, Cain a seguiu. Desta vez, contudo, o peso opressor em seu peito quase o impedia de respirar. Não havia dúvida de que aquele encontro era diferente. Melhor dizendo, aquele homem era especial, o que fez Cain odiá-lo e se entreter em planejar seu misterioso desaparecimento enquanto caminhava a alguns metros atrás de Setsu.

Quando ela chegou ao destino pretendido, uma pontada dolorosa no peito o fez contrair os punhos. Ela havia se sentado em um pacato restaurante de um bairro respeitável, do tipo que cobre as mesas com toalhas brancas de linho e cujos cardápios não são um pedaço engordurado de plástico. Ou o sujeito tinha dinheiro ou queria impressiona-la, o que deveria tranquiliza-lo pelo simples fato de que ela teria uma noite minimamente parecida com o que ela merecia, mas somente o deixava furioso.

Algo em seu coração rugia como uma fera agonizante que se recusa a ceder e o fazia perscrutar os homens que se aproximavam da porta do restaurante com o furor desesperado de quem se imagina prestes a perder o pedaço mais importante da própria alma. Após minutos arrastados que se converteram em uma hora de espera, um alívio doentio se insinuou dentro dele, tranquilizando-o tanto quanto envergonhando-o. Afinal, o alívio dele significava a tristeza de sua pessoa mais importante.

Finalmente distraído da obsessão de procurar aquele por quem Setsu aguardava, Cain a observou através da vidraça. Ao contrário do que seria razoável, ela não demonstrava aborrecimento ou tristeza, apenas determinação. Aliás, ela parecia disposta a esperar a noite toda, se preciso fosse.

O cara devia ser mesmo especial, se iria escapar com a imagem ilesa após faze-la esperar por mais de uma hora. Era um feito e tanto, e Cain se perguntava, rancoroso, se o sujeito saberia disso, mas em seu íntimo ele torcia para que não. Afinal, Setsu só se mostrava para as pessoas que conseguiam chegar perto o bastante dela, o que eram poucas. Um seleto grupo, na verdade, ao qual Cain se orgulhava de pertencer e ao qual ele se recusava a permitir que outro homem fizesse parte.

Enquanto imaginava um idiota qualquer tentando usurpar seu lugar, Cain ponderava sobre o que estava acontecendo. Ao que tudo indicava, algum bastardo havia rejeitado Setsu. O sujeito não podia ser bom da cabeça. Ou estava morto. Tanto melhor. Ou talvez ele ainda aparecesse, com uma desculpa convincente o bastante para recompensa-lo com um sorriso. O mesmo sorriso que ele amava tanto que o atormentava pensar em outro homem recebendo.

Espera, o quê? Amor?

Quando percebeu o que estava fazendo, Cain já estava se sentando na cadeira vazia diante dela.

"O idiota não vem, Setsu. Peça alguma coisa, você deve estar faminta."

Lá estava o sorriso que ele imaginou que um cara qualquer veria: os dentes brancos, a covinha na bochecha esquerda, os olhos reluzindo devido às lágrimas acumuladas nos cantos dos olhos. Setsu revelava o próprio coração quando sorria daquela maneira, o que sempre o deixava genuinamente orgulhoso de si mesmo por ser merecedor de tamanha confiança. Afinal, Setsuka Takarada não mostrava vulnerabilidade diante de qualquer um; logo, ele não era qualquer um. Não para ela. Não para a pessoa que mais importava para ele.

Enquanto ele pudesse ser _alguém_ aos olhos dela, sua existência faria sentido.

Sem precisar olhar para o cardápio, Setsu fez o pedido ao garçom. Somente quando a comida chegou, Cain percebeu que ela havia pedido para ambos. Ele não estava com fome, mas comeria qualquer coisa que ela o comandasse a comer. Porque ele confiava nela, ponto final, e Cain Heel não confiava em qualquer um.

A noite que ele pensou que seria a mais torturante de todas havia se convertido na melhor de sua vida. Os dois conversaram enquanto comiam e Cain se orgulhou por faze-la rir, naquele senso de humor tão peculiar aos dois.

 _"Eu nunca lhe perguntei a origem do seu nome. Não se vê muitos Cain por aí, especialmente porque não é um nome bem-visto entre os conhecedores do cristianismo. Então... qual é a história?"_

Era o tipo de pergunta que somente Setsu poderia fazer a ele e escapar ilesa.

 _"Segundo minha mãe, eu matei meu irmão no útero."_

Era o tipo de resposta que somente Cain poderia dar sem sequer pestanejar.

Foi a primeira vez que ele a viu gargalhar, imagem que ele absorveu avidamente e trancafiou no fundo do coração como um tesouro precioso. O que para o mundo era humor mórbido, para Cain era uma prova incontestável de que somente ela tinha o condão de transformar as lembranças desagradáveis de sua infância em algo que ele apreciava rememorar.

Quando o jantar terminou, o restaurante já estava fechando. Do lado de fora, a jaqueta dele foi parar nos ombros dela com tamanha naturalidade que era como se tivessem feito aquilo várias vezes, o mesmo podendo ser dito sobre o lento caminhar de volta para casa.

Nenhum dos dois saberia dizer qual mão havia tomado a iniciativa. Tal informação não era relevante. Bastava que estivessem tão unidas que ninguém no mundo conseguiria refutar a verdade de seus corações. Uma verdade que Setsu sempre aceitou, mas que para Cain significava admitir que, se ele queria mesmo se eternizar no coração dela, só havia uma maneira de fazê-lo.

Era um dilema. Ele sabia o que queria e o que precisava fazer para alcançar seu objetivo, mas ele a amava demais para toca-la. Em suma, o mesmo sentimento que o fazia querer monopoliza-la reivindicava que ele a protegesse de um ser decaído como ele próprio. Como consequência, quando a porta do apartamento se fechou e ele a viu olhando para ele, tão frágil e expectante, Cain se odiou mais do que nunca.

"Foi uma longa noite. Você deve estar cansada."

A resposta dela foi rápida e cheia de significados.

"Não, nem um pouco."

Ele não encontrou forças dentro de si para se afastar dela.

"...Vá para a cama, Setsu."

"Você vem também?"

Ele fingiu não entender o convite porque não conseguiria recusa-lo abertamente.

"Não, vou tomar banho."

"Posso tomar com você?"

Poucas vezes na vida Cain engoliu em seco. Setsu era a responsável por boa parte delas.

"...Você deveria se afastar de mim agora."

"Por quê?"

Os olhos dela o desafiavam tanto quanto imploravam por tantas coisas que seria possível fazer uma lista.

"Porque meu papel é protege-la, e neste momento eu sou uma ameaça."

Ele sabia que tais palavras a encorajariam, mas qualquer outra coisa que ele dissesse seria mentira e a magoaria.

"Eu não tenho medo de você."

Como se quisesse demonstrar o que dizia, ela se aproximou e apoiou as mãos em seu peito. Incapaz de impedi-la, Cain fechou os olhos, apoiou a testa contra a dela e segurou-a pelos quadris, mentindo para si mesmo que estava apenas evitando que ela chegasse ainda mais perto dele.

"Deveria. Eu não sou boa influência para você."

Era bom que estivessem finalmente conversando sobre o relacionamento deles, qualquer que ele fosse, foi o que Setsu pensou quando respirou fundo para tomar coragem.

"Foi por isso que você sugeriu o internato para o vovô?"

Isso o fez abrir imediatamente os olhos e encara-la.

"...Como você soube?"

Ele estava genuinamente surpreso. Nunca lhe passou pela cabeça que ela teria tal informação.

"Papai me escreveu no final do meu primeiro ano lá. Disse que eu deveria parar de tentar fugir porque isso causava problemas para todo mundo e que a ideia do internato havia sido sua."

Oh. Então havia sido essa a causa da súbita mudança de comportamento e do distanciamento dela nos anos seguintes. Perscrutando seu olhar, Cain identificou tanto sofrimento que um nó se formou em sua garganta.

"Setsu, eu-"

Ela subitamente o abraçou, interrompendo-o.

"Eu tentei ser uma boa garota. Eu realmente tentei. Se você me queria longe de você, então cabia a mim sumir do mapa." A voz dela não passava de um sussurro abafado contra o peito dele enquanto ela cedia às lágrimas. "Eu tentei consertar as coisas, para deixar de ser um fardo para você e para o vovô."

As palavras dela, entrecortadas por soluços dolorosos, eram como punhais em seu coração.

"Você não é um fardo!"

Cain a abraçou com firmeza, como se assim pudesse absorver toda a tristeza da jovem mulher que se agarrava a ele em desespero.

"Eu quis voltar para casa quando atingi a maioridade, mas as palavras de papai me assombravam. Eu não suportaria continuar sendo um problema para você, então eu fui embora."

Por trás do que Setsu estava revelando, havia a mágoa de uma jovem que se sentiu rejeitada três vezes: a primeira pelo pai, que a deixou com o avô quando ela se tornou a lembrança dolorosa da esposa falecida; a segunda pelo avô, que a enviou para o internato; e a terceira por Cain, ao sugerir seu afastamento. Ou seja, ela havia sido ferida pelos três homens mais importantes de sua vida, o que explicava o ressentimento que ela demonstrou quando se reencontrou com Cain.

"Setsu, você precisava se afastar de mim. O seu apego a mim era... preocupante, para dizer o mínimo. Você estava crescendo rápido demais e eu era... eu _sou_ uma má influência. Além disso, o internato oferecia um ambiente mais saudável ao seu desenvolvimento. Quanto ao seu avô, ele somente concordou comigo porque a ama e quer o melhor para você, assim como eu."

Ela afastou a cabeça do peito dele e o olhou como se quisesse decifrar os mistérios do universo em seu rosto.

"Assim como você? Assim como você me ama? Ou assim como você quer o melhor para mim?"

A ternura em seu rosto quando Cain respondeu, longe de reconforta-la, apenas a angustiou ainda mais.

"Os dois são o mesmo para mim. Afinal, você é minha garota especial."

Talvez ela fosse uma pessoa gananciosa, porque aquilo não era o suficiente. Não mais. Enquanto foi uma criança, ela se satisfez em ser a garota especial dele; como adulta, Setsu queria ser sua mulher.

Surpreendendo-o com seu olhar ferido, ela se afastou dele.

"Bem, então eu acho que isso define tudo, não é? Eu nunca serei mais do que uma _irmãzinha_ para você." Cain ficou visivelmente incomodado e fez menção de dizer algo, mas Setsu não lhe deu brechas para falar. "O que quer dizer que o problema persiste. _Eu_ persisto. Apesar de ter tido sete anos para esquece-lo, eu fracassei. E agora você está aqui, tentando me levar para um lugar onde eu fui constantemente censurada por ama-lo. Onde os sanguessugas da família costumavam dizer que o remorso por ter matado minha mãe me enlouqueceu ao ponto de me fazer distorcer o que deveria ser um relacionamento fraternal em algo errado e sujo." Setsu suspirou pesadamente e estremeceu. "Se for para viver assim outra vez, eu prefiro morrer."

As últimas palavras dela, ditas em um sussurro, aterrorizaram-no.

"Nunca mais diga isso! Sequer _pense_ nisso!"

Ele estava mortalmente sério e virtualmente desesperado. A mãe dele foi uma suicida; perder Setsu da mesma maneira seria seu fim.

"Eu não sei mais o que fazer." A voz dela soou patética aos próprios ouvidos. Por mais que quisesse apenas se encolher em um canto e lamber suas feridas, ela havia engarrafado tantos sentimentos que não conseguiu interromper seu fluxo depois que a rolha estourou. "O encontro de hoje foi minha última cartada. Eu pensei que talvez... se você se sentisse um pouquinho atraído por mim..."

A compreensão pela qual Setsu tanto ansiava o atingiu feito um raio, desnorteando-o por um instante. Cain se orgulhava de sua perspicácia, daí sua surpresa ao deduzir tão tardiamente o que ela havia feito: todas as vezes em que ela desfilou seminua diante dele, forçando-o a desviar o olhar, e cada frase insinuante que ela havia dito nos meses de convivência não foram 'coisas de Setsu', e sim atos deliberados com o único propósito de fazê-lo enxerga-la como mulher. Cada encontro com um homem mais velho que ele foi forçado a testemunhar foi uma tentativa de fazê-lo relevar a diferença de idade entre eles. Mas, acima de todo o resto... _ele_ era o cara misterioso por quem ela havia aguardado por mais de uma hora. O sortudo filho da puta. O bastardo sem consideração. O maldito que o substituiria na vida dela.

E pensar que ele havia se entretido pensando nas formas de sumir consigo mesmo e dando-se nomes nem um pouco lisonjeiros ou educados, enquanto Setsu esperava pelo momento em que ele se sentaria na cadeira vazia diante dela.

A ironia da situação não lhe passou despercebida, mas havia outra coisa demandando-lhe toda a atenção. Uma sensação inédita, quente e líquida, havia se espalhado rapidamente por todo o seu corpo a partir do peito. Só podia ser a tal euforia, porque ele subitamente se sentiu capaz de conquistar o mundo.

Alheia ao que se passava dentro dele, Setsu prosseguia em seu desabafo.

"É por isso que eu não posso voltar. Eu só causaria mais-"

O movimento dele foi tão rápido e inesperado que ela não identificou de imediato o que estava acontecendo. Então, quando ela percebeu que os lábios dele cobriam os dela, Setsu retribuiu o beijo com sofreguidão. Afinal, fosse qual fosse o milagre que o havia feito beija-la, ela não queria arriscar que ele mudasse de ideia.

* * *

Ela era adorável por não conseguir se decidir sobre o que fazer com as pequenas e trêmulas mãos, que queriam estar em todos os lugares ao mesmo tempo. A ânsia dela em enreda-lo ainda mais em uma teia de sedução era tão evidente quanto desnecessária, porque Cain não tinha a menor intenção de solta-la, mas ele não conseguia parar de beija-la para lhe dizer isso.

Por mais que ela estivesse linda naquele vestido, ele a queria fora dele. E rápido. No entanto, o maldito zíper havia emperrado e a mão de Setsu estava dentro de sua calça. Se já estava difícil lidar com o vestido enquanto ela o beijava e mordiscava seu pescoço, depois que a mão dela passou a massageá-lo com vigor tornou-se impossível.

Foda-se o zíper. Ele estava com pressa, ela o estava enlouquecendo e a grande vantagem de um vestido é que ele pode ser erguido. Trabalho de preguiçoso, ele sabia, mas a visão da calcinha minúscula e frágil o recompensou e o fez se lembrar de todas as vezes em que ele fantasiou arrancar aquela coisa.

"Eu lhe comprarei uma nova."

Ela ofegou quando sentiu o puxão. Ele ofegou quando olhou para baixo.

 _Aquilo_ era arte. Cain se ajoelhou, porque estava em seu subconsciente que se deve ajoelhar para reverenciar. Ou para implorar. Ou para rezar. Ou em sinal de submissão. Enfim, era apropriado que ele estivesse de joelhos. E, ajoelhado enquanto ela arfava, ele apreciou as curvas das pernas e dos quadris. A pele branca, maculada pelo vergalhão vermelho que começava a aparecer no quadril esquerdo graças ao abrupto puxão que havia rasgado a calcinha. O convidativo ninho de pelos que deixava entrever um tentador botão róseo.

Ela era a visão que ele queria levar para o túmulo e para além dele, qualquer que fosse o inferno que o aguardava. Porque Setsu era seu paraíso, e ele era um pecador indigno de tamanha dádiva. Certamente haveria punição exemplar para aquela transgressão, mas Cain não se importava. Não quando ela era tão tentadora que o havia deixado com a boca seca. Não quando ele sabia onde havia uma fonte da qual ele adoraria beber.

Logo ela estava gemendo e choramingando melodiosamente, o que o maravilhou. Setsu não era só uma escultura viva e um banquete: ela também era uma orquestra. Verdadeiro deleite aos sentidos a se contorcer docemente ao ataque sequioso de sua boca.

A posição dele era desconfortável, mas Cain poderia passar horas nela. Seus joelhos doíam, mas tal dor não se comparava à penitência que ele deveria cumprir por se entregar ao pecado sem arrependimentos. Por outro lado, ele jamais diria o mesmo sobre o desconforto de Setsu, precariamente equilibrada em uma perna só, a outra apoiada em seu ombro enquanto ele se deliciava com ela. Não tardaria para que o joelho dela cedesse, se o tremor em sua voz delirante e os fortes puxões em seu escalpo fossem indícios confiáveis. Então, com um último beijo íntimo, ele a fez escorregar para fora de sua boca antes de se levantar e firma-la contra a parede.

Ela estava uma bagunça. Respirava sofregamente pela boca e mal conseguia manter os olhos abertos e focados. Seu vestido estava amarrotado ao redor de seus seios e Cain sentiu uma pontada de culpa por não a ter libertado da peça de roupa.

Setsu não pareceu se importar, contudo. Surpreendendo-o mais uma vez, ela terminou de remover o vestido juntamente com o sutiã e lhe ofertou silenciosamente os delicados seios.

Ela era um anjo, certo? _Ele_ era um demônio. Então, como era possível que fosse ela a tenta-lo?

A humildade com a qual Cain aceitou a oferta sucumbiu ao orgulho masculino de vê-la reagir sensualmente ao toque dele. Por tantas vezes ele se recriminou por deseja-la, imaginando-se o pior tipo de corruptor, que era irônico que ela o tivesse seduzido e estivesse, naquele momento, usando os ombros dele como apoio para circunda-lo com as pernas e desliza-lo para seu interior com excepcional fluidez.

Cain fechou os olhos e se entregou ao momento, à sensação do corpo dela se movendo contra e ao redor dele. Entretanto, ainda que os sentidos dele estivessem concentrados em extrair prazer do inebriante calor úmido que o comprimia e nas reações do corpo dela às atenções recebidas, ele não ignorou a possibilidade de que o atrito com a parede a ferisse. Assim, Cain a levou para a cama.

* * *

O letreiro do prédio em frente se acendeu e a luz neon o acertou em cheio no rosto, despertando-o. Desorientado por um instante, logo seus olhos captaram a mulher adormecida em seu peito.

Cain sorriu, cativado. Ela parecia exausta, e não era para menos.

Relembrando os eventos do dia anterior, o sorriso dele se alargou. Quando havia acordado com o cheiro de café forte que Setsu estava preparando enquanto cantarolava o jingle de um comercial de creme dental, ele jamais imaginou que a teria nos braços dentro de algumas horas, ávida para despi-lo. Menos ainda que ele iria realizar um de seus secretos e vergonhosos delírios eróticos ao rasgar a calcinha dela e possui-la contra a parede da sala.

Acariciando as costas dela levemente para não a despertar, Cain se lembrou da sensação do seio contra a palma de sua mão e do mamilo túmido em seu polegar enquanto ele pulsava em seu quente interior de seda. Em seguida, ele se lembrou dela o comprimindo deliciosamente e resfolegando em sua orelha enquanto era varrida pelo orgasmo.

Ele devia estar com a cara mais estúpida do mundo, olhando-a com absoluta adoração enquanto Setsu dormia profundamente. Pensando bem, talvez ele não devesse ter entrado no chuveiro junto com ela depois que fizeram amor pela primeira vez, porque ele obviamente não resistiria ao apelo de transformar o banho em preliminares. E por mais que fosse razoável que ele a tivesse enrolado na toalha antes de carrega-la de volta para a cama, onde a secou muito cuidadosamente para que não adoecesse, talvez ele não devesse tê-la amado de novo.

Não que ele estivesse arrependido de quaisquer de seus atos. Afinal, nada poderia ser mais viciante do que sentir a mão dela ao redor dele. Ou sua boca, tentando engoli-lo por inteiro. Ou o encanto de seu corpo tentador e cada uma de suas deliciosas reações às atenções recebidas. Contudo, talvez ele tivesse sido mais afoito do que deveria, porque ele a havia exaurido. Setsu não dava indícios de que acordaria tão cedo e ambos estavam atrasados.

Não para o trabalho, não. O pedido de demissão do Flamingo Rosa seria o passo número dois. O passo número um, pelo qual Cain estava realmente ansioso, envolvia tornar oficial o documento falso que Setsu estava usando por aí.

 **Epílogo (bônus)**

 _"Você tem certeza?"_

 _"Bem, a julgar pela expressão dos dois quando retornaram e pela maneira como caminhavam de mãos dadas, eu diria que Cain finalmente sucumbiu."_

 _"Excelente! Excelente! Estou certo de que os dois se casarão em breve."_

 _"E isso o deixa feliz? Não fica nem um pouco pesaroso por perder a neta?"_

 _"Não a perderei. Na verdade, eu a recuperei, e ainda adicionei Cain à família. O resultado não poderia ter sido melhor. Creio que, em breve, ele a convencerá a me fazer uma visita, e todos voltaremos a ser uma família. Talvez eu até ganhe um bisneto!"_

 _"Parabéns, então."_

 _"Obrigado. Mas, mudando de assunto, como vão as outras garotas? Algum progresso?"_

 _"Hm, talvez... Lembra a moça educada que nos pediu emprego porque estava sendo perseguida por agiotas?"_

 _"A que foi enganada pelo amigo de infância, que a usou e a abandonou com a dívida enorme que ele contraiu?"_

 _"A própria!"_

 _"Como eu poderia esquece-la? O que tem ela?"_

 _"Bem, um estrangeiro apareceu para beber e acabou assistindo ao show dela. Digamos que ele se interessou pela garota. A princípio, eu pensei que fosse mais um cara achando que isso aqui é um prostíbulo, mas ele me pareceu genuinamente preocupado. Ele disse que era amigo de infância dela, então eu pensei que fosse o mesmo cara que a abandonou. Eu disse a Cain para ficar de prontidão e dar uma surra no sujeito, caso fosse realmente ele... aliás, seria uma briga interessante de se ver, porque os dois tem o mesmo tamanho e um brilho perigoso no olhar, mas não se tratava do mesmo cara porque a garota ficou muito emocionada ao vê-lo. Permiti que conversassem a sós no meu escritório por um tempo. Quando terminaram, ele me procurou antes de ir embora para me perguntar a quem ela estava devendo."_

 _"Oh? Você acha que ele vai pagar a dívida dela?"_

 _"Ou isso ou ele está procurando confusão. Embora obviamente rico e com a aparência de um anjo, há algo perigoso nele."_

 _"...Estrangeiro, você disse? Do porte físico de Cain?"_

 _"Sim."_

 _"Loiro e de olhos verdes, por acaso?"_

 _"Sim! Como o senhor sabe?"_

 _"...Eu preciso ir, tenho outro telefonema a dar. Oh, antes disso, estive pensando em mudar o nome da boate. Que tal 'Love Me Section'?"_

 **A/N – ...Sequência?**

 **Para quem estiver em dúvida sobre o epílogo, sim, Lory estava por trás de tuuuuuudo. Ele é o Chefe oculto do Flamingo Rosa. Setsu esteve trabalhando para o avô e nem sequer sabia XD**

 **Meu planejamento inicial incluía Setsu como uma stripper, mas durante o segundo capítulo eu percebi que alguém como Cain a tiraria imediatamente do palco e a levaria de volta para Lory à força, se este fosse o caso. Portanto, eu precisei reformular minha ideia original, daí a demora na publicação deste capítulo.**

 **Eu fiz referência, não sei se sutil demais, a parte da trama do PV de Prisioner. Então, esta fic é basicamente uma mistureba louca entre "Ren+Maria", "Cain+Setsu" e "Prisioner".**

 **Quanto ao lemon, eu tenho uma imagem nítida de Cain como um homem obcecado por Setsu e muito passional, então eu tentei transmitir isso.**

 **Abraços e nos vemos na próxima!**


	11. Chapter 11

**CAPÍTULO 12 – SOBRE ANJOS E DEMÔNIOS (PARTE 3/4)**

Kuon desviou o olhar dos faróis do carro que havia acabado de surgir no final do beco. Ao seu redor, três homens gemiam e tentavam se levantar, enquanto ele segurava um capanga inconsciente pela gola da camisa.

Quatro homens desceram do carro e apontaram pistolas para ele. Sibilaram ameaças, xingamentos, tentativas de intimidação, o de sempre. Kuon apenas suspirou, entediado. Algumas coisas nunca mudavam.

O celular de um deles tocou, interrompendo suas ameaças de morte. Kuon nunca entendeu por que gângsteres perdiam tempo com ameaças. Se eles pretendessem realmente mata-lo, já teriam puxado o gatilho. Sem dúvida, haviam percebido que ele não era uma pessoa comum, porque uma pessoa comum não caçaria membros de gangue no meio da noite. Portanto, estavam sendo prudentes, tentando primeiro descobrir de quem se tratava antes de atirar, para não correrem o risco de eliminar um peixe maior que eles. Afinal, isso provocaria a ira de um cardume inteiro.

Um homem que usava óculos escuros mesmo sendo noite atendeu o celular. Ele parecia alguém saído diretamente de um filme clichê e era obviamente o líder daquele grupo. Alguns segundos bastaram para que ele empalidecesse visivelmente e balbuciasse pedidos de desculpas à pessoa do outro lado da linha, enquanto guardava a arma e sinalizava para os companheiros fazerem o mesmo.

Somente uma pessoa poderia provocar aquela reação na porra da máfia. Kuon suspirou de tédio mais uma vez. Algumas coisas definitivamente nunca mudavam.

"S-senhor, minhas sinceras desculpas pelo mal-entendido."

"...Mal-entendido?"

"Não sabíamos que aquela garota era amiga sua."

Kuon cuspiu sangue no chão. Um deles havia conseguido acerta-lo no rosto.

"Oh?" O homem que Kuon ainda segurava recobrou a consciência e gemeu. "Não sabia que vocês importunavam garotas por causa de dívidas de outras pessoas. Não era assim que lidávamos com as coisas na minha época."

Tal comentário deixou claro aos outros homens que eles fizeram bem em não atirar. De fato, estavam lidando com um peixe maior do que eles.

"O... cara que vivia com ela desapareceu, Grande Irmão. A garota era a única forma de-"

"Ela era a forma _mais fácil_ de recuperar o dinheiro, não a _única_ forma."

Os homens engoliram em seco. Kuon soltou o capanga que estava segurando e a cabeça dele colidiu contra o chão, nocauteando-o mais uma vez. Impassível, Kuon pegou um cigarro e o acendeu, percebendo que suas juntas dos dedos ensanguentadas estavam inchando rapidamente.

"Bem, quanto ela ainda deve?"

Os homens foram rápidos em negar com a cabeça, já que o líder do bando era o único autorizado a falar.

"N-nada, Grande Irmão. Ela não tem dívida alguma conosco."

Kuon deu uma longa tragada e olhou para cima, para o céu sem estrelas daquela megalópole, saboreando aquele milagre. Mais de sete bilhões de pessoas no mundo, e ele a havia reencontrado.

Contudo, este não era o milagre. Milagre era existir alguém como ela naquele mundo fodido.

"De fato. Ela não só não tem dívida alguma com vocês, como me parece que _vocês_ têm uma dívida com ela. Afinal, ela passou vários meses dando dinheiro a vocês sem qualquer motivo além da coação. E só de pensar nela sendo coagida, eu fico puto pra caralho." O líder imediatamente pegou um talão de cheques. Sua mão tremia tanto que foi difícil assina-lo. "Não se esqueça de acrescentar um extra pelo aborrecimento."

O homem imediatamente descartou o cheque que havia acabado de assinar e preencheu outro. Ele só respirou aliviado quando Kuon sorriu ao ver o valor.

"Q-Quer carona para algum lugar, Grande Irmão?"

"...Não. Gosto de caminhar à noite." Definitivamente, não era qualquer pessoa que poderia caminhar à noite naquela região. Antes de partir, contudo, Kuon se lembrou de fornecer uma informação importante à gangue. "Oh, a propósito. O cara que realmente fez a dívida com vocês... ele definitivamente não é meu amigo."

Os capangas fizeram uma reverência respeitosa a Kuon enquanto ele ia embora. O recado fora claro, e desta vez a dívida não seria paga em dinheiro.

* * *

Kuon estranhou a facilidade com a qual sua entrada foi permitida no Flamingo Rosa. O estabelecimento estava fechado, portanto já sabiam que ele não estava ali como cliente. Percorrendo o corredor estreito que o levaria aos apartamentos, Kuon localizou a porta de Kyoko e bateu, obedecendo ao aviso de ' _não me toque'_ preso com fita adesiva sobre a campainha.

Julgando por sua expressão, ela não esperava vê-lo tão cedo.

"Oh meu Deus... Corn! Seu rosto!"

Ele pensou em dizer "você devia ter visto o outro cara", mas a visão dela roubou-lhe o fôlego e o fez recordar como haviam se reencontrado.

* * *

Kuon não conseguia acreditar na própria sorte... em como o destino parecia ter agido para reuni-los. Nem mesmo sua família sabia que ele estava naquele país, e mesmo que descobrissem, ninguém poderia adivinhar que ele estava ali porque vinha sentindo falta da amiga de infância como se fosse morrer se não a visse mais uma vez.

Por mais que procurar por ela na antiga cidade significasse encontrá-la casada com o príncipe encantado de merda, ele teve que tentar. Porém, Kuon não imaginava descobrir que os dois haviam fugido e ninguém sabia o paradeiro deles. Não era do feitio dela agir impulsivamente e contrariando as pessoas que a haviam criado. Certamente, o cara a havia convencido a fazer algo que ela jamais faria normalmente, o que para Kuon era imperdoável. Kyoko era perfeita do jeito que era, e ninguém tinha o direito de muda-la.

Ela realmente amava o sujeito, era a única explicação plausível para aquele ato.

Desanimado além das palavras, Kuon dirigiu para a capital decidido a desistir de procura-la, já que a mera confirmação de que os dois estavam juntos havia sido dolorosa demais. Pensando em afogar as mágoas, ele entrou no primeiro inferninho que viu – uma boate de strip-tease onde ele provavelmente beberia demais e arranjaria confusão com o segurança mal-encarado com pinta de ser capaz de lhe oferecer algum desafio.

Foi quando anunciaram que 'Kyoko' assumiria o palco.

O nome o fez zombar de si mesmo. Tal tortura era merecida. Olhando para o palco com inegável rancor, Kuon não estava preparado para o anjo que surgiu. O cabelo, os olhos, o rosto, tudo era exatamente como deveria ser, considerando que Kyoko-chan havia se tornado uma mulher. Por outro lado... Kyoko-chan, uma stripper?

Seria mais fácil ele virar um padre.

Mesmo assim, ele não conseguiu tirar os olhos dela. Seu corpo serpenteava enquanto rodopiava e deslizava pelo mastro, os olhos entreabertos e um sorriso plácido como se estivesse apenas curtindo a música e não houvesse um bando de quarentões pervertidos aos seus pés fantasiando sobre foder uma colegial com idade para ser a filha deles, porque era isso o que Kyoko parecia com seu corpo magro, embora ela já tivesse vinte anos.

O uísque jazia esquecido sobre a mesa. Ele só tinha olhos para ela. Kuon não queria admirar seu corpo, mas era impossível. Um pecado a mais para a sua coleção, pelo visto. De todos os estranhos observando-a, certamente ela ficaria mortificada se soubesse que _ele_ estava na plateia. Afinal, devia ser mais fácil se despir na frente de um estranho que ela provavelmente nunca mais veria do que de um amigo de infância disposto a estar ao lado dela para o resto da vida.

E por falar em amigo de infância, onde estava o filho da puta que deveria estar cuidando dela?

Um pensamento terrível o acometeu. Kyoko havia deixado tudo para trás: o único lar, as pessoas que poderiam ajuda-la de alguma forma... não seria a primeira vez que uma mulher jovem e vulnerável é explorada por alguém que prometeu protege-la ou ajudá-la.

Kuon não pensou duas vezes antes de procurar o gerente do Flamingo Rosa. Ele precisava ter certeza de que a mulher que havia acabado de se apresentar era Kyoko-chan, porque se fosse, ele não mediria esforços para tira-la de lá e dar a ela o mundo inteiro.

* * *

Voltando de seus devaneios, Kuon observou Kyoko perambular pelo minúsculo apartamento. Depois de colocá-lo sentado num sofá velho, a missão dela passou a ser providenciar compressas de gelo para os ferimentos dele. Ela estava linda, embora usasse um blusão rosa ridículo, com um enorme flamingo ainda mais rosa na frente, e tão largo que a gola pendia em seu ombro esquerdo. Provavelmente, era uma velha camiseta de alguma campanha promocional da boate, que havia ficado esquecida no depósito antes de virar doação.

Shotaro Fuwa não havia cuidado dela. Pior que isso, ele a havia usado, explorado e abandonado com uma dívida impagável, deixando-a sem outra alternativa além de viver em um moquifo e trabalhar em uma pocilga.

Alheia aos pensamentos funestos dele, Kyoko lhe entregou um saco de ervilhas congeladas para colocar sobre a face esquerda. Em seguida, ela se ajoelhou no chão para pressionar um pano com gelo em sua mão direita, a mais ferida das duas.

A expressão dela estava tão aflita, que ele quis puxa-la para o colo e abraça-la. Ao invés disso, ele flexionou a mão algumas vezes, aumentando propositalmente o sangramento em suas juntas. Kuon recebeu a dor do movimento com gratidão, porque Kyoko ficou ainda mais aflita e os dedos que o acariciavam ao redor dos ferimentos foram substituídos por lábios.

Ela estava beijando a mão dele com tanta reverência que Kuon pensou que iria morrer. Talvez ela soubesse o que ele havia feito naquela noite, afinal.

"Dói muito?", ela perguntou em um sussurro.

"Muito."

Era mentira, mas ele precisava de mais: mais daquela expressão preocupada somente para ele, mais daqueles olhos grandes e límpidos vendo-o como alguém digno de admiração e cuidado, mais daqueles toques suaves e tão revigorantes que ele já se sentia um novo homem.

"Pobrezinho. Eu vou pegar analgésicos no banheiro."

Enquanto ela se levantava do chão, Kuon ouviu um som estranho vindo de outro cômodo. Encarando-a em busca de uma explicação, Kyoko sorriu.

"Eu deixei a televisão do quarto ligada."

Ele poderia ter acreditado na mentira se não tivesse visto o pânico cruzar as feições dela por um segundo. Contudo, Kuon foi paciente e esperou que ela estivesse no banheiro antes de averiguar o quarto.

E lá, ele se deparou com o impensável.

Kyoko pegou os analgésicos o mais rápido possível, o tempo todo rezando para que a pessoa em seu quarto não fizesse mais barulho. Kuon havia acreditado em sua mentira, mas ela não sabia o que ele faria se descobrisse que-

O frasco de comprimidos caiu de sua mão assim que ela olhou para o sofá e não o viu lá. Só havia outro lugar no apartamento no qual ele poderia estar: o último lugar em que ela gostaria que ele estivesse.

Kyoko correu para o quarto e o viu ali, de costas para ela, os braços erguidos para cima segurando sua filhinha de catorze meses. Ele parecia examina-la contra a luz, exatamente como a havia ensinado a examinar a pedra corn tantos anos antes. Kyoko não podia ver a expressão dele, mas temia que fosse exatamente igual à expressão de Yayoi e de Saena quando ela, completamente atordoada, as procurou em busca de ajuda com a neta: desprezo e raiva.

"Corn... por favor..."

Ela não sabia o que queria pedir. Ela só sabia que não estava gostando de ver sua pequena filha tão acima do chão.

"Ele sabia?" A bebê sorriu e balançou as perninhas quando ouviu a voz dele. Kuon sorriu de volta e a aconchegou no ombro, para alívio de Kyoko. "Ele sabia que você estava grávida, e ainda assim foi embora?"

Kyoko olhou para o chão e assentiu. Kuon fez um som gutural de desaprovação que chamou a atenção dela, fazendo-a olhar para cima. A expressão dele era algo que ela jamais havia visto, nele ou em qualquer outra pessoa. Era ódio em seu estado mais puro, mas tão rápido quanto havia surgido, ele desapareceu.

"Ou seja, ele se cansou da vida pacata e fácil que havia caído no colo dele sem que ele merecesse e decidiu que era hora de ser idolatrado. Veio para a capital trazendo consigo a única garota generosa o bastante para sustenta-lo enquanto ele tentava fazer sucesso, sem se importar com o fato de que isso arruinaria os sonhos dela de se formar e a afastaria de sua única e precária referência familiar. Anos depois, ele percebeu que o estrelato não viria tão facilmente quanto herdar um hotel e que ele era somente mais um artista dentre centenas sem um contrato. A derrota pode deixar as pessoas mais sábias e humildes, mas no caso dele, a arrogância o impediu de voltar para casa e o tornou amargo."

Kyoko apenas encarava Kuon de boca aberta. Ele tinha poderes mágicos se conseguia adivinhar tanto.

"Diga-me, Kyoko-chan... quantas vezes ele bateu em você para descontar a própria frustração?" Ela não estava preparada para aquela conversa. Talvez nunca estivesse. "Quantas vezes ele tentou convence-la de que a culpa era sua? Quantas vezes ele _conseguiu_ convence-la?"

Kyoko cobriu a boca com as mãos para abafar o pranto. Sua filha havia voltado a dormir, e ela não queria acorda-la.

Deus sabia que ela já tinha visto a mãe dela chorar vezes demais.

"Quando descobriu que você estava grávida, ele pegou uma pequena fortuna com agiotas e se mandou. Você não só havia perdido a utilidade, como havia se transformado em um estorvo."

O silêncio dela foi a confirmação de que ele precisava. O canalha ia morrer lenta e dolorosamente.

"Eu sou mesmo uma estúpida, não sou? Usada e descartada... igualzinha à minha mãe."

Kuon pareceu pensar nas palavras soluçadas dela por alguns segundos.

"Você é tão melhor que a sua mãe, que não há sequer parâmetro para comparação. Você ama a sua filha, e jamais a abandonaria." Kuon colocou a bebê adormecida no berço e a observou com um sorriso no rosto. "A única coisa que vocês duas têm em comum é a inegável capacidade de dar à luz às garotinhas mais adoráveis do mundo."

Kyoko chorou mais ainda ao ouvir tais palavras, o abraçou com força quando sentiu os braços dele ao seu redor e permitiu que ele a guiasse até a cama, onde se deitaram ainda abraçados.

Ela rapidamente adormeceu. Enquanto isso, ele refletia sobre como tudo de repente se encaixava. Kyoko era uma garota trabalhadora, do tipo que encararia três trabalhos de meio-período antes de recorrer a um estabelecimento como aquele. Contudo, ela tinha uma dívida enorme para pagar e uma bebê para criar sozinha.

Não havia muitos lugares dispostos a empregar uma mãe solteira com baixa escolaridade, por mais inteligente, trabalhadora e capaz que ela fosse.

 **A/N – Estou atendendo aos pedidos e escrevendo a sequência. XD**

 **Sim, Lory tem algo a ver com a ligação que o líder da gangue recebeu XD Na parte bônus do capítulo anterior, Lory encerrou a ligação dizendo que precisava telefonar para outra pessoa.**


	12. Chapter 12

**CAPÍTULO 13 – SOBRE ANJOS E DEMÔNIOS (PARTE 4/4)**

Kyoko ficou deitada olhando para o teto. Em seu peito, ela aninhava os dois papeis que havia encontrado sobre o criado-mudo ao lado da cama: um cheque nominal para ela, de um valor escandaloso, assinado por um dos caras que todos os meses a ameaçava querendo mais dinheiro, e um bilhete de Corn.

 _Bom dia, Kyoko-chan_

 _Após um longo debate, decidimos deixar a mamãe dormir um pouco mais e saímos para comprar o café da manhã._

 _Com amor,_

 _Kuon e Rosa_

Kyoko não conseguiu definir qual dos dois papeis a deixara mais emotiva, ao ponto de precisar de vários minutos para acalmar as batidas desenfreadas de seu coração. Afinal, a chance de um recomeço havia surgido tão inesperadamente quanto a visita de Corn, e apenas graças a ele. Como se isso não bastasse, ele havia aceito Rosa com naturalidade, provando que o temor dela de ser novamente desprezada era infundado.

Nem mesmo uma fada seria capaz de sempre lhe dar o que ela mais precisava, o que a fez repensar sua avaliação infantil e compreender que ela havia confundido as criaturas: com sua aparência e grandes asas, Corn na verdade era um anjo.

Kyoko sorriu quando ouviu a porta do apartamento abrindo e fechando. O som inconfundível de sacolas, passos e balbucio infantil aqueceram seu coração. Ela conseguia imagina-los naquele momento, Corn segurando sua filha com um braço enquanto o outro carregava o café da manhã. Ao som abafado da voz dele, murmurando algo para Rosa, seguiram-se os gritinhos animados que confirmavam que ela estava adorando a atenção.

Uma pena que aquela situação estivesse fadada a acabar. Corn, sendo um anjo, havia aparecido apenas para ajudá-la. Tendo cumprido sua missão, em breve ele retornaria para a nuvem na qual ele morava, um lugar magnífico e puro demais para alguém como ela.

Repentinamente entristecida, Kyoko se encolheu na cama. Depois de tudo que ele havia feito por ela em menos de trinta e seis horas, era vergonhoso querer que ele ficasse ao seu lado para sempre. Corn merecia mais do que uma mulher usada e descartada. Mais do que uma stripper. Mais do que a mãe da filha de outro cara. Aliás, ela não sabia sequer de onde tais pensamentos haviam surgido, porque Corn estava muito acima dela para ser sequer seu amigo, quiçá algo mais.

Não importava quão maravilhoso havia sido adormecer nos braços dele, tal evento não iria se repetir. Tratava-se apenas de um gesto solidário da parte dele, nada mais. Ela estava bem agora, com mais dinheiro do que jamais sonhara ter na vida. O suficiente para largar aquele emprego, mudar-se para um apartamento seguro para crianças e voltar a estudar.

Ou seja, era questão de tempo até ele dizer adeus mais uma vez.

* * *

Após passar a noite vendo vídeos e lendo artigos na internet sobre a primeira infância, Kuon se considerava apto para a missão de trocar uma fralda.

"Oh meu... oh meu Deus! Como...? Caramba, ninguém falou nada sobre uma arma biológica!"

Rosa gargalhou e ele sorriu. Kyoko, apesar de ter coberto a boca para abafar a risada, foi ouvida mesmo assim. Kuon olhou para trás, diretamente para ela, enquanto piscava rapidamente. Seus olhos lacrimejavam, mas ele sorriu ainda mais quando a viu.

"Veja, acordamos a mamãe. Não queríamos fazer isso, não é mesmo?"

Rosa gritou e agitou os bracinhos, feliz por ver a mãe, que por sua vez não parecia tão feliz quanto Kuon esperava.

"Eu não sei como agradece-lo por isto." Ela levantou o cheque que estava segurando com mãos trêmulas. Kuon pensou em responder que um sorriso bastaria, mas ele sabia que nada com ela era tão simples assim, então ele apenas deu de ombros.

"Não precisa me agradecer, não foi nada demais."

 _Nada demais_. A melhor e mais significativa reviravolta da vida dela, e ele não queria agradecimentos.

"Foi mais que demais: foi _incrível_. E irresponsável. Eu não sei como Corn conseguiu, mas, por favor, não se arrisque assim de novo."

Kuon a olhou demoradamente, tentando decifrar em seus olhos tão sinceros o que a estava perturbando, mas Rosa estava ficando impaciente.

"Por que você não arruma a mesa enquanto eu termino aqui? Não que eu ache que conseguirei comer alguma coisa depois desta fralda..."

A última frase foi dita em um sussurro, mas Kyoko o ouviu e conseguiu rir antes de acatar sua sugestão.

Alguns minutos depois, os dois se sentaram frente a frente enquanto Rosa brincava com um coelhinho de pelúcia sobre um tapete emborrachado no chão. A mesa de refeições era tão pequena que os joelhos deles se encostavam de vez em quando, e sempre que isso acontecia, Kyoko se sobressaltava.

Kuon a conhecia bem o suficiente para saber que ela estava pensando coisas desnecessárias, do tipo "como vou recompensa-lo?", "sou tão inútil", "só dou trabalho para Corn" e blábláblá. O semblante dela oscilava entre raiva e tristeza com tanta rapidez que era fascinante observar, mas ele já estava cansado de vê-la supondo tanto.

Era hora de faze-la parar de supor que ele iria embora e que ela era um estorvo e começar a faze-la acreditar que ele era louco por ela e não iria a lugar algum onde sua pequena nova família não estivesse.

"Eu gosto do que você está vestindo."

Kyoko piscou algumas vezes. Ela realmente havia escutado isso?

Kuon apenas sorriu quando viu sua expressão de incredulidade. Não o sorriso brincalhão de quando eram crianças, mas um sorriso muito masculino e muito adulto.

Pela primeira vez, Kyoko se deu conta de que estava usando a mesma roupa da noite anterior: camiseta grande demais, calcinha... e só. Aliás, ela havia dormido assim. Ao lado dele. Em uma cama estreita demais para duas pessoas.

Kuon assistiu, satisfeito, ao rubor se espalhando pelo rosto dela. A gola larga deixava o ombro esquerdo à mostra. Um ombro nu que evidenciava que ela estava sem sutiã, diga-se de passagem. Sim, dormir ao lado dela havia demandando todo o seu autocontrole. Foi difícil não olhar para baixo, para onde a camiseta terminava e longas pernas começavam, especialmente porque a camiseta havia subido e uma parte da calcinha ficara à mostra.

Atordoada demais para falar, Kyoko enfiou na boca um pedaço grande demais de muffin e tentou se concentrar em qualquer outra coisa que não fosse ele, mas tal tarefa parecia impossível. Como qualquer desejo reprimido, pensar em Kuon como mais do que um amigo havia tomado a mente dela de assalto e criado raízes profundas, que cresciam mais rápido do que ela conseguia arranca-las.

Ela estava solitária, isso era um fato, mas ainda não era argumento suficiente para transpor o abismo que existia entre eles. Contudo, havia algo na maneira dele de olha-la que a fazia crer o contrário.

Kyoko apertou um joelho contra o outro, perturbada. Um homem sorvendo café de uma embalagem para viagem não deveria ser tão excitante. O fascínio dela pela mão enfaixada ao redor do copo a constrangeu e a fez desviar o olhar.

Antes não o tivesse feito. Kyoko percebeu, olhando para o rosto dele, que Kuon estava encarando os mamilos dela, subitamente endurecidos. Os olhos dele não demoraram mais do que três segundos antes de encontrarem os dela por sobre a borda do copo, e neles não havia o menor traço de arrependimento ou embaraço por ter sido flagrado.

A cozinha jamais parecera tão abafada.

Kuon, por sua vez, a observava observando-o e vendo-o como se fosse pela primeira vez, porque, de certa forma, era. Havia uma tensão nova entre eles. Uma tensão pela qual ele era extremamente grato, pois representava um inegável progresso.

Naquele momento, Kyoko estava explorando o mundo atrás da cortina com passos tímidos e incertos, mas ao menos ela caminhava até ele, que sempre estivera ali esperando-a. Kuon estava adorando que ela finalmente estivesse vendo-o como homem, identificando nele exatamente o que ele queria que ela visse: que ele era alguém disposto a ser seu provedor, seu protetor, seu amigo e seu amante. Ele saberia como cuidar dela e de sua filha, o que não poderia ser mais afrodisíaco para uma mãe solteira acostumada à rejeição.

Talvez Kyoko o considerasse um maldito sociopata se soubesse quão determinado ele estava a pertencer àquela pequena família, ao ponto de estar ensinando Rosa-chan a chama-lo de papai. Ele sabia que estava ultrapassando um limite, mas não se envergonhava disso. Afinal, ele já havia cometido o erro de deixar o caminho livre para outro cara, e o resultado havia sido abuso e abandono.

Ele não cometeria tal estupidez outra vez.

Kyoko se levantou apressada e ruborizada, agradeceu-o pela refeição olhando para o chão e quase correu para o banheiro. Impassível, Kuon pegou Rosa do chão, onde ela ainda brincava com o coelhinho, e levou-a para o quarto para uma soneca.

* * *

Kyoko estava absorta lavando a louça e tartamudeando palavras incompreensíveis. Ela queria ter trocado de roupa, mas Corn continuava no quarto ninando Rosa. Da cozinha era possível ouvi-lo murmurando suavemente uma canção que parecia russa. Da última vez que ela os viu, a bebê estava com a cabecinha apoiada em seu ombro e lutando para permanecer acordada enquanto brincava com uma mecha loira do cabelo dele. Corn, por sua vez, balançava o corpo de um lado para o outro enquanto cantarolava e acariciava as costas de sua filha.

A cena toda era tão meiga que quase a nocauteou. Ao mesmo tempo, Kyoko se surpreendeu com quão excitante era ver um homem sendo paternal.

"Kyoko-chan?"

Ela deu um pulo e um gritinho de susto antes de olhar para ele. Kuon, o rosto muito sério, olhava-a com o dedo indicador sobre os lábios.

"Cuidado para não acordar Rosa-chan."

Hipnotizada pelo calor nos olhos dele, Kyoko apenas assentiu com a cabeça e engoliu em seco enquanto ele caminhava em sua direção, até parar muito próximo e segurar seu rosto.

Os olhos dela foram atraídos para os lábios dele quando Kuon sorriu.

"Seu rosto está tão vermelho... que me faz pensar... que talvez Kyoko-chan se sinta atraída por mim." Ela não soube o que fazer. Ela sequer se sentia apta a respirar. Ninguém a havia olhado daquela maneira antes. "Isso me deixa esperançoso..."

O polegar dele acariciando seu lábio inferior a impediu de espremer mais do que um gemido por sua garganta contrita. No segundo seguinte, Kuon a beijou, e foi como se uma súbita explosão ocorresse em seu corpo. As mãos que até então estiveram segurando com força a bancada da cozinha se agarraram a ele e ela gemeu alto quando sentiu sua ereção.

"Shhhh..." Ela choramingou quando ele abruptamente encerrou o beijo. Ambos ofegavam. "Você precisa ficar bem quietinha, ok?"

Kyoko imediatamente concordou com a cabeça. Ela concordaria com qualquer coisa que ele propusesse naquele momento, desde que as mãos dele continuassem subindo por suas pernas e sob a camiseta horrorosa. Quando ele alcançou seus quadris, algo primitivo inflamou o sangue dela, fazendo-a ficar nas pontas dos pés para beija-lo enquanto ele fazia sua calcinha descer até o chão. Quando os dedos dele a tocaram, Kyoko só não gritou porque a mão dele foi rápida em cobrir sua boca.

Kuon praguejou por entre os dentes ao senti-la pronta. Mais do que querer, ele precisava estar dentro dela com uma urgência inédita. As mãos dela sob sua camisa, apesar de molhadas e frias por causa da louça que ela estivera lavando, de nada serviram para aplacar seu desejo.

Pela maneira como ela se contorcia e tremia, ele a estava guiando até o ápice rapidamente. Era delicioso, mas ele queria estar dentro dela quando isso acontecesse.

Infelizmente, não havia lugar naquele minúsculo apartamento onde ele pudesse fazer aquilo com conforto. De todas as vezes em que ele fantasiou tê-la em seus braços, nenhuma incluía uma foda clandestina contra a parede da cozinha, mas aquele era o lugar mais longe possível do único quarto, onde Rosa estava dormindo, e se ela acordasse seria fim de jogo.

E ele precisava aproveitar aquela oportunidade, antes que ela conseguisse rechaça-lo com um argumento absurdo como "você é bom demais para mim".

"Kyoko-chan, para a parede."

"Hm?"

A visão dela, zonza e ofegante, os olhos dilatados e desfocados, quase o fez gozar.

"Vamos para a parede."

Ela o compreendeu desta vez, porque obedeceu ao comando ainda que suas pernas parecessem contrárias à ideia de se moverem.

A maneira como ela usava os lábios e os dentes para brincar com sua orelha dificultava a tarefa de tirar a camisa, abrir a calça, tocar seus seios, brincar com os mamilos, beija-la e marca-la no pescoço, tudo ao mesmo tempo. Ele vagamente pensou que era muito errado que ele tivesse apenas uma boca e duas mãos, porque tais quantidades eram insuficientes para tudo que ele queria fazer.

Para piorar, havia o fato de que ela era deliciosamente vocal sob os cuidados dele, o que seria maravilhoso não fosse a necessidade de serem silenciosos. Então, no que ele considerou ser seu momento mais brilhante, Kuon a livrou da enorme camiseta e a enrolou como se fosse uma corda.

"Morda."

Kyoko prontamente obedeceu. Por mais que houvesse o inconveniente de não mais sentir a boca dela, ao menos ele poderia se concentrar apenas em lhe dar prazer. E ela estava gloriosamente nua, o que não poderia ser melhor.

Com um movimento rápido, ele a sentou sobre a mesa onde haviam tomado o café da manhã menos de uma hora antes e a fez deslizar até se deitar. Ainda que a mesa fosse pequena, era grande o suficiente para acomoda-la do quadril à cabeça, mas não resistente o bastante para suportar o peso do dois. Portanto, Kuon ficou de pé, olhando para ela, tímida e ruborizada, ofegante e necessitada. Suas mãos deslizaram do pescoço recém-marcado aos seios, que subiam e desciam rapidamente a cada respiração, passaram pelas costelas aparentes – ele podia dizer que ela andara pulando refeições em um passado próximo, coisa que ele jamais permitiria que acontecesse outra vez – e alcançaram o ventre, que retesou sob seu toque.

Kuon ouvia a respiração dela se tornando mais ruidosa conforme as mãos dele desciam por seu corpo, mas ao invés de pararem em seu sexo, ele as direcionou para as pernas, até chegarem aos joelhos, que ele ergueu até que os pés dela estivessem apoiados na borda da mesa.

Kyoko instintivamente tentou se cobrir, mas Kuon foi mais rápido em segurar-lhe as mãos.

"Por favor, Kyoko-chan... eu quero tanto isso..."

A voz dele estava tão baixa e rouca de desejo que seu timbre soou diferente. Hipnotizada, Kyoko só conseguiu arregalar os olhos enquanto a cabeça dele descia, quase em câmera lenta, no meio de suas pernas abertas.

Ela estremeceu ao primeiro contato. Era a primeira vez que alguém lhe fazia aquelas coisas, e a sensação era tão maravilhosa que qualquer vergonha acerca dos sons molhados que ela estava escutando desapareceu rapidamente. A pressão dentro dela aumentava avassaladoramente a cada lambida e sucção, mas antes de ela se fragmentar em milhares de pontos brilhantes, Kuon se levantou do chão.

Por entre olhos semicerrados, ela viu sua expressão faminta enquanto ele secava o queixo com o braço, pegava uma embalagem do bolso traseiro da calça, rasgava-a e colocava o preservativo com destreza.

 _Que atencioso_ , ela pensou vagamente enquanto ele se posicionava em sua abertura. Então, os olhos dele buscaram os dela, e por um segundo o mundo parou.

"Eu te amo, Kyoko-chan."

Ela não percebeu que estava chorando, porque tudo que importava no momento era Kuon, amando-a com cuidado e acariciando-a com reverência enquanto o corpo dele se movia. O orgasmo chegou rápido para ambos, e ele insistiu para que ela estivesse olhando para ele enquanto gozava. Coisa de orgulho masculino, ela supôs, sem saber que ele queria penetrar tão fundo em sua mente que ele ficaria entranhado nela, para que nada nem ninguém conseguisse separa-los.

Quando a euforia diminuiu o suficiente para Kyoko voltar a si, Kuon ainda estava trêmulo e ofegante, sentado no chão da cozinha com ela no colo enquanto a beijava e secava suas lágrimas. A camiseta rosa-choque jazia ainda torcida ao lado deles, e era possível ver marcas úmidas de dentes no tecido.

A camiseta, contudo, não era a única coisa esquecida no chão.

"...Corn...?"

"Hm?"

"...Você também foi à farmácia no caminho para a cafeteria?"

Ele suspirou resignado. Era questão de tempo até ela perceber quão calculista ele poderia ser, mas Kuon torcia para que ela já estivesse apaixonada por ele quando sua máscara caísse.

"Sim."

"...Então, você comprou...?"

"O preservativo, sim. E fraldas, porque tínhamos poucas. E também bandagens para a minha mão."

"Oh."

Ela tocou a mão dele suavemente, e Kuon aproveitou para entrelaçar os dedos nos dela, rezando para que o gesto fosse suficiente para impedi-la de se afastar dele.

"...Corn...?"

"Hm?"

"Então, você tinha planejado...?"

"Seduzi-la?" Ele esperou que ela confirmasse com a cabeça antes de responder. "Sim."

"...Por que?"

"Porque eu amo Kyoko-chan. Sempre amei."

Kuon a sentiu se retesar em seus braços. Enquanto ansiava por ter seus sentimentos aceitos, ele quase podia sentir as engrenagens funcionando furiosamente na cabeça dela.

"...Corn...?"

"Hm?"

"...E quanto a Rosa-chan?"

Ele sorriu aliviado. Se esta era a única preocupação que ela tinha, nada havia a temer. Afinal, Rosa era metade Kyoko, o que era mais do suficiente para que ele a amasse por inteiro.

"O que tem a nossa filha?"

Kyoko o abraçou com força e escondeu o rosto em seu peito. Tantas lágrimas de alegria ainda eram novidade para ela.

 **CAPÍTULO BÔNUS**

 _"Kuon, meu garoto! Está ligando para me convidar para ser seu padrinho de casamento?"_

 _"...O convite formal deve estar a caminho, então não, não foi por isso que eu liguei."_

 _"Então a que devo a honra da sua ligação?"_

 _"Eu preciso de um favor."_

 _"E não é por isso que todos me ligam?"_

 _"Chefe, por favor..."_

 _"Eu sei, eu sei, você está cansado do meu drama. O que eu posso fazer por você?"_

 _"...Na verdade, é o Ruto quem pode me ajudar."_

 _"Oh? Você quer que eu te empreste meu contador?"_

 _"...Não é do conhecimento dele em contabilidade que eu estou precisando, Chefe."_

 _"Hmmm... e porque você está precisando do meu faxineiro?"_

 _"Espere, eu vou lhe mandar uma foto."_

 _"..."_

 _"..."_

 _"Uau, que bagunça!"_

 _"Eu sei. Eu me deixei levar."_

 _"Impressionante. É quase artístico. Você tinha algo contra o rosto dele?"_

 _"O rosto dele me irritava, sim. Especialmente o sorriso arrogante."_

 _"Bem, ele não está sorrindo agora. Não se preocupe, estou enviando alguém."_

 _"Alguém? Não é Ruto?"_

 _"Não. Eu precisava de sangue novo na organização, com a sua saída e a de outro afilhado meu. O nome dele é Yukihito Yashiro, e tenho o pressentimento de que vocês dois se darão muito bem."_

 ** _Fim_**


End file.
